Romeo&Cinderella
by Mai Sakura
Summary: 'Además, Rin y yo hemos hecho muy buenas migas, ¿verdad, rubia?- Me preguntó sonriendo de nuevo. -¿Me acabas de llamar 'rubia? –Le pregunté, intentando que la voz sonara amenazadora. -¿Te molesta? -Sí, bastante. -Entonces sí, te he llamado rubia. –Sonrió orgulloso.' Un Romeo&Cinderella como no se ha visto.
1. Chapter 1

**ROMEO&amp;CINDERELLA.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

**RIN.**

El timbre se hizo escuchar justo cuando crucé la puerta. Dejé mi mochila encima de la mesa, al lado de mi mejor amiga. En ese momento, Miki se entretenía con una bola de papel, haciéndola rodar entre sus manos. Tenía el cabello largo, de color rojo, como las cerezas, con un gracioso mechón que le sobresalía por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, quizás algo más oscuros.

-Buenos días. –Saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Nada de buenos. –Me corrigió Miki.- Es lunes por la mañana. Quedan menos de dos meses para acabar el curso. –Añadió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Sonreí tras recordarlo. Estábamos en la recta final, dentro de poco se acabarán los madrugones, ver las caras de algunas personas y, sobre todo, se acabaron hacer exámenes y tareas.

Annie, nuestra profesora de biología*, hacía su aparición. Vestía una falda rosa chillón, combinada con una blusa blanca y unas sandalias del mismo color. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Dejó caer los libros encima de su mesa, haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Buenos días, clase.- Nos saludó. Se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.- Como sabrán, ya queda poco para terminar las clases. Y, para algunos, esta es una nueva oportunidad para aprobar mi asignatura.- Nuestra profesora se apartó: SEXO Y SEXUALIDAD estaba escrito en grande sobre el negro fondo.- Éste será el tema. –Señaló la pizarra.- Pero, al resto, les pido que también hagan el examen para subir de nota si no están conformes con las que tienen. Conque pónganse las pilas. Iré diciendo quienes tienes que presentarse a este examen dentro de 1 mes. -Añadió por último.

Algunos alumnos resoplaron. El tema en sí era sencillo, y más con la mentalidad de hoy en día, pero Annie, bajo la faceta de profesora buena y tierna que en ocasiones era, se escondía una mujer dura, que no se conformaba con lo simple. Por tanto, ponía los exámenes difíciles y las tareas una completa tortura.

Observé a mi compañera de asiento que había quedado de piedra. Ella era una de las que necesitaban aprobar. Al contrario que yo, a Miki le costaba estudiar. Aprobaba los exámenes de milagro. Aunque tampoco podía quejarme, biología no era mi fuerte.

-Dichosa sea la biología. –Maldijo en voz baja, aunque llegó a los oídos de nuestra profesora.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Kamui? –Le preguntó Annie, sonriendo con inocencia, con una carpeta sobre sus manos. Miki sonrió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no enfadarla.- Bien, a ver, los que tienen que recuperar mi asignatura son: Akita Nero, Kamui Miki, Haine Lin, Megpoid Gumi y Kagamine Len. Sois pocos y eso me satisface y entristece a la vez. Pero sé que podéis aprobar.- Animó, cerrando su libreta y dejándola encima de su mesa. Fui observando a cada uno de los mencionados.- Y no he terminado. Os tengo que comentar que…

Pero, en ese instante, me desconecté. Mi mirada quedó fija en Len, quien estaba sentado en la última fila, mirando al frente, sin inmutarse que le observaba. Ese chico era nuevo este año, y apenas habíamos intercambiado palabra y no porque no me esfuerce en socializarme con él, sino que cada vez que nuestras miradas se topaban, él me dedicaba una sonrisa. Y no una simpática, no, una sexy, de chico malo. Cada vez que lo hacía, tenía que apartar la mirada y relajarme. Odiaba ponerme roja. Mi piel era clara y se podía notar a kilómetros.

No dejé de mirarle hasta que el grito de Miki me sobresaltó.

-¿¡Cómo que quiere cambiarnos de sitio?! –Preguntó, mirando con sorpresa a Annie.- ¡Dentro de poco acaba el curso! ¡No nos puede hacer esto! –Protestó.

Annie suspiró y miró con cansancio de Miki. Debo decir que mi mejor amiga era impulsiva y sincera, si algo no le gustaba lo decía; si algo le molestaba, protestaba. Indiferentemente de quien se trate.

-Usted misma lo ha dicho, ya queda poco. ¿Qué más les dará separaros? -Alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla.- Además, usted y la señorita Sakine están las veinticuatro horas pegadas, las veo ir hasta la papelera juntas estando éste a menos de seis pasos.- Añadió.

Yo, que apenas me había enterado de lo sucedido, sentí todas las miradas sobre nosotras. Pero, la que más noté fue la de Len. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como sonreía y contemplaba la escena.

-¡Pe-pero no puede separarme de Rin! ¡Es mi niña! –Contraatacó, agarrándose fuertemente a mi brazo. Las risas de algunos alumnos no tardaron en aparecer.

-Señorita Kamui, ¿no querrá reprobar? Porque esto puede…-No le dio tiempo a acabar la oración cuando Miki comenzó a guardar sus libros y materiales en su mochila que estaban repartidos por la mesa.

-¿Sabe? Lo he pensado. A Rin la veo siempre, no es que estemos separadas por un muro.-Rió nerviosa, mientras se colocaba la mochila en su hombro derecho y se despedía de mi con un leve movimiento de su mano.- Que sepas que te quiero.

-Venga, menos teatro. Estamos en una clase, no en la calle.- Comentó cuando escuchó de nuevo las risas. Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.- Cámbiese por Kagamine.-Le dijo a Miki. Ella bufó y le echó una de sus miradas a Len.- Él se sentará con usted a partir de ahora, señorita Sakine.- Me informó. Yo sonreí nerviosa cuando le escuché acercarse. Tiró su mochila cerca de mi silla y se acomodó en el antiguo asiento de mi mejor amiga. Perfecto, era justo lo que me faltaba. Miki refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Ahora le tocaría estar en la última fila. Si antes no se enteraba de mucho, ahora no se enteraría de nada.

-Oh, espere. Kamui, mejor siéntese aquí.-Annie señaló la mesa en la segunda fila.- Así atenderá mejor.- Miki sonrió forzadamente, dejando su mochila en el suelo y acomodándose en su nuevo asiento.

Me fijé en que aquél asiento estaba vacío, con lo que, en parte me alegré; no se entretendrá con nada.

-Bien, y ahora…-Annie cambió ha algunos de su sitio. Supuse que en un intento de ayudar a quienes iban regular en su asignatura, colocándolos junto a los mejores.- Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó sobre su mesa, delante de todos nosotros.- Bien, ya podemos empezar. –Cruzó sus piernas y se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos.- ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué diferencia hay entre el sexo y la relación sexual? Señorita Kamui, por ejemplo.- Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella.

-Esto…-Miki se movió incómodamente en su asiento. Había empezado bien el día.- Pues… el sexo es… eh… cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen bebés y… pues… la relación sexual es... darse besos y eso. –Toda su contestación tomó una entonación a pregunta.

Todos, incluso Annie, tuvimos que contener la risa.

-No. ¿Alguien? –Se detuvo en Len, quien había levantado el brazo.

-La sexualidad es el conjunto de características físicas y psicológicas que diferencian a la mujer del hombre. Las relaciones sexuales es el encuentro físico, íntimo y emocional entre dos personas. -Annie arqueó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendida. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente. Muy bien, Kagamine. –Le felicitó. Len solo se limitó a sonreír.

Lo miré de arriba a abajo, en un rápido escáner mientras Annie seguía preguntando al resto de la clase. Noté que no había vacilado en la contestación y que este tema le iba a ir que ni pintado.

-Oye, guapa, se te cae la baba.- Len apoyó la cabeza encima de la palma de su mano observándome. Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño, desviando la mirada al frente. Noté una de sus manos acercándose a mi silla. Contuve la respiración cuando me atrajo a él sin que Annie se diese cuenta.- ¿Sabes? Cuando te sonrojas estás para comerte. –Traté de ignorarle cuando una de sus mejores sonrisas de dibujó en su rostro.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y menos aún, lo roja que me estaba poniendo tan rápido. _¿Quieres calmarte? _Me dije.

-Antes de que suena la campana. Quería comentar que hablé de este cambio con el resto de profesores y estaban de acuerdo con este cambio. Con que estarían así en un principio si todo sale bien.- Algunos alumnos –y me incluyo- soltaron bufidos y gruñidos. Me pegué la palma de la mano en la frente. Era lo que le faltaba. Aguantar al amor de mi nuevo compañero de lunes a viernes durante horas. No me podían ir mejor las cosas -nótese el sarcasmo-.

La campana sonó, anunciando el intercambio de clase. Annie se despidió de nosotros, recogió sus cosas y la montaña de libros y salió. Suspiré y miré a mi mejor amiga. Miki se golpeaba con la libreta en la frente. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Eh, rubia, aun no me has dicho hola. –Sentí la punta de sus zapatos rozando mi camisa. Me giré por fin, topándome de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-No tengo por qué decirte hola.- Le contesté, sin apartar mí mirada de la suya. No quería hacerle ver que me intimidaba.

-Oh, con que una chica dura. Y creía que eras de las que se dejaban. –Comentó, sonriendo orgulloso.- Annie no ha podido ponerme en mejor sitio. –Añadió, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, Miki apareció delante de nosotros, de brazos cruzados.

-Con Maika. ¡Me han puesto con Maika! –Gritó golpeando el suelo con el pie.

Alcé una ceja.

-Pero si la mesa que tenías a tu lado estaba vacía. –Le recordé.

-Lo sé, eso era lo que yo creía, hasta que ha llegado de asaberdónde. Annie la ha visto y le ha asignado la mesa que tenía a mi lado. ¡Voy a convivir con esa víbora repugnante!- Subió su tono de voz apropósito.

-¡Te he oído, antena parabólica!- Le contestó Maika, refiriéndose al mechón de pelo que le sobresalía de la cabeza, aunque no entendía la broma puesto que ella también tenía un mechón sobresalido.

Me volteé para verla. Fulminaba a Miki con la mirada, cruzada de brazos y piernas. Su largo cabello liso era de color blanco, salvo las puntas rizadas, que eran rojas, al igual que sus ojos, aunque era más bien una mezcla de rojo y naranja.

Nuestra historia con ella podía ser descrita con una sola palabra: imposible. Llevábamos desde los cinco años peleando y discutiendo con ella. Era muy presumida y llamaba la atención con todo. Una vez, cuando éramos pequeñas, estábamos en el parque y nos retó a Miki y a mi ha chupar las barras de los columpios. Lógicamente, con la mentalidad de esa tierna edad, aceptamos. Nos arrepentimos en el mismo instante, cuando ella sonrió y comenzó a señalarnos y a gritar que éramos sucias y más tonterías que preferí no recordar. Desde entonces, le declaramos la guerra.

-¡Eso pretendía, saco de huesos! –Miki dirigió su mirada a mi nuevo compañero.- ¿Sabes? Si quieres, podemos intercambiarnos los asientos.- Le propuso con una sonrisa inocente que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.- Ya sabes, en las clases de Annie podemos sentarnos como nos ha puesto y luego, cuando estemos en otras clases, cambiarnos y, si preguntan, le decimos que Annie nos dejó como estábamos.- Propuso. A mi, personalmente, no me parecía mala idea.

Creo que de lo mejor que he escuchado hasta ahora.

-Hm… mejor no. Me gusta este sitio. –Comentó para mi desgracia, acomodándose.- Además, Rin y yo hemos hecho muy buenas migas, ¿verdad, rubia?- Me preguntó sonriendo de nuevo. Alcé una ceja, encarándome de nuevo a él.

-¿Me acabas de llamar 'rubia'? –Le pregunté, intentando que la voz sonara amenazadora.

Cosa que no ocurrió.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí, bastante.

-Entonces sí, te he llamado rubia. –Sonrió orgulloso mientras intentaba controlar el impulso de tirarle de la silla.

Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia la pelirroja cuando se inclinó hacia mí.

-Como salgas de esta, enserio me caso contigo. –Me aseguró, sacándome una sonrisa.- Bueno, luego nos vemos. No quiero que llegue…

-¡Todos a sus asientos! –Miki rodó los ojos cuando aquella voz le rebotó en la cabeza. No podía ser otra que nuestra adorable profesora de matemáticas- También le incluye a usted, señorita Kamui.- Comentó cuando vio a Miki aún de pie frente a nosotros.

-Eso, señorita Kamui. –Oí la burla de Len y vi la fulminante mirada de Miki.

Acababa de ganarse una nueva enemiga.

Miki corrió a su asiento, y, al sentarse, separó su mesa de la de Maika quien, por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo. Pero, cuando sus ojos chocaron… menos mal que las miradas no matan.

De momento.

***En España, es, en los institutos, la asignatura que estudia los seres vivos, su origen, evolución, reproducción, etc. No sé como lo llaman en otras partes, pero lo pongo por si hay alguna duda y eso~. **

**¡He vuelto! (?) **

**Como ya avisé, iba a empezar de nuevo RomeoxCenicienta porque, repasando todos mis historias, me di cuenta que era la que peor estaba quedando. ouo Los capítulos me parecían que iban sueltos y no encajaban por decirlo de una manera. Conque pensé en rehacerlo y hacer un RomeoxCenicienta más a mi estilo, ¿no? Y es cuando vi la luz. Este capítulo lleva meses guardado y, al principio, no sabía que iba ha hacer con él. :') Por eso, pensé en usarlo. Me basé en el comienzo de la saga 'Hush, Hush' que no sé si la habrán leído u os sonará [para quienes sí lo leyeron entenderán que Patch es solo mío. (?)] Y, bueh, me dije a mi misma ``Oye, súbelo de una dichosa vez si no quieres cagarla''. Y tadán, ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! (?)**

**Me encantaría que comentaran o algo porque eso es importante para mi. A_A Me da igual si es algo malo o bueno, quiero mejorar porque sé que, comparada con otras, esto no es gran cosa. Conque, ya saben. e.e **

**Y, bueeeno, he empezado cuarto de secundaria –matádme.- y mañana comienzo las clases y hay 0 ganas de hacer algo. D: Por lo que, he pensado en que, en todas las historias que haga, antes de subir el capítulo, tengo que hacer el siguiente de éste. Por ejemplo [que sé que os habéis liado. :')] : Este Romeo&amp;Cinderella casi tiene el segundo capítulo. Con lo que, si tengo tiempo, lo acabaré y la semana que viene quizás esté terminado y listo para subirlo. *~* **

**Y, explicado lo inexplicable (?), ya saben, lo que quieran decirme, solo escriban y envíen. Sencillo. e.e **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene! **

**Con cariño, **

**Maisa. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROMEO&amp;CINDERELLA.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

**LEN.**

* * *

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun__  
__I'll be the bright, in black, that's making you run._

* * *

La última clase del día no podía ser otra que educación física. No hay mejor manera de terminar un lunes –nótese el sarcasmo-.

Nuestro instituto tenía instaladas de varias pistas para un uso exclusivo; una pista para correr de 500 metros de largo, dos de baloncesto, una de beisbol, una de fútbol. Las pistas solo se podían usar en educación física bajo la supervisión de nuestro profesor. Aunque, claro, había veces que se hacía la vista gorda y en los descansos algunos alumnos se las arreglaban para jugar durante un rato a algunas pistas.

Akaito, el profesor pelirrojo por la que la mitad de las chicas de secundaria babean, nos había dado clases de baloncesto las últimas semanas y esta era la última clase de calentamiento y repaso general. Tendríamos que prepararnos para el examen práctico de este deporte que sería el viernes. No me preocupaba. Los deportes eran lo mejor que se me daba y llevaba practicando el baloncesto desde pequeño.

-¡Bien, equipo! –La firme voz de nuestro profesor resonó en la pista. Nos habíamos reunido en un semicírculo con Akaito en el centro explicando lo que hoy haríamos: calentamiento y dos partidos de entrenamiento.

Suspiré y pegué una rápida mirada a Rin. Estaba frente a mí, con el uniforme –unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa blanca para ellas. Una camisa blanca y unas bermudas azules de chándal para nosotros.-, y me miraba. Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas torcidas en un intento de molestarla. Conseguí mi propósito cuando vi como sus mejillas se tintaban ligeramente de rojo. Aunque se negó a apartar sus ojos de mí.

Alzó una ceja y supe que me estaba retando. Seguí sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla. Si quería una lucha de miradas, iba a tener una lucha de miradas. Alcé mi barbilla con orgullo. Azul con azul. Aunque no resistí por mucho y solté una pequeña risa cuando me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió cuando la volví a mirar. Era preciosa.

Sonreí con malicia y comencé a mirarla de arriba abajo en un rápido escáner. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, había que decir. Estaba bien proporcionado, con unas piernas perfectas, una cintura diminuta, un vientre plano… Y, los pechos… bueno, aún tenía 16 años, ¿seguían creciendo, no?

Llegué a su rostro. El rojo de sus mejillas se extendió, cubriendo gran parte de su cara y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Sabía que la había devorado con la mirada.

-Entonces, todo explicado, a calentar esos cuerpos. –Akaito dejó su libreta sobre una mesa situada fuera de la pista. Me había fijado que siempre mantenía la costumbre de evaluarnos con la mirada tras la mesa, sin necesidad de levantarse.

Suspiré y comencé a calentar junto a mis tres mejores amigos. A Kaito le conocía desde pequeño, es más, ya le consideraba mi hermano. No nos separábamos nunca. Siempre íbamos juntos a cualquier lugar, aun, hasta hace un año, no yendo a las mismas clases. Jugábamos a básquet e íbamos juntos a los partidos. Nos decían que cuando participábamos, éramos uno. No nos hacía falta palabras para saber cuando pasarla y cuando no. Tan solo con una mirada y una sonrisa, ya podíamos decir que los dos puntos que se ganaba encestando, lo tendríamos seguro. No pudisteis imaginar la alegría que me entró cuando supe que estudiaríamos juntos. Rinto, en cambio, era mi primo, por lo que no hacía falta decir lo mucho que le quería. Y, en cuanto a Yuma, era el mejor amigo de mi primo y Kaito. ¿Qué decir? En este año se ha ganado estar en mi vida. Suena cursi, ¿cierto?

Los tres me sonreían con picardía mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Alcé una ceja cuando Kaito señalaba con la cabeza hacia Rin.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté con un tono de voz neutro.

-¿Sakine Rin, eh? No está mal. Quizás le falte un poco de pecho. –Oí el comentario de Kai cuando giró su rostro hacia mi rubia y empezó a devorarla con la mirada. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar lanzarme sobre él y ahorcarle.

-No sé de que me hablas. –Dije mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia arriba y desviaba mi mirada. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

-Nos tomas el pelo. –Rodé los ojos cuando Yuma se coló en mi campo de visión.- Hemos visto como le miras. Parecía que ibas a lanzarte encima de ella en cualquier momento. –Añadió, abriendo ligeramente las piernas e intentando rozar con la yema de sus dedos el duro suelo.

-Ya, claro. A ti te hace falta un babero cada vez que te fijas en Miki y no me paso el día riéndome. –Sonreí ampliamente cuando le vi sonrojar y recuperarse tras la caída.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso? –Me preguntó de golpe, mientras se ponía de pie y me miraba sorprendido.

Sonreí divertido tras desviar el tema.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar. –Eché mi flequillo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza y le miré sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y pude notar que apretaba los dientes.

-No me gusta. –Fue lo que dijo antes de que Kaito, Rinto y yo nos echáramos a reír cuando le devolvió el saludo a Miki, con un movimiento torpe de su mano y una sonrisa tonta.

Iba a replicarnos visiblemente avergonzado cuando Akaito dio un soplo a su silbado.

-Mientras calentabais, he estado retocando los equipos que formaréis. Seréis cuatro grupos de cinco jugadores. Haremos partidos rápidos, ¿de acuerdo? –Empezó a explicar a medida que se acercaba carpeta en mano.- Jugaréis a la vez; dos en un campo, dos en otro. Los dos equipos ganadores se debatirán en un campo, y los dos que hayan perdido, también. Aquí no se salva nadie. –Nos sonrió y abrió su carpeta. Comencé a rezar para que me tocara en el mismo equipo que Rin.- El primer equipo: Haine Lin, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kasane Teto y Akita Neru. –Gruñí por lo bajo y miré a Rin. Me percaté de que se mordía la mejilla por dentro y asentía cuando Miki le decía algo por lo bajo.- Segundo equipo: Kamui Miki, Sakine Rin, Amane Yuma*, Zatsune Miku y Amaya Maika* -Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la cara de idiota que se le quedó a Yuma cuando su nombre fue dicho junto al de Miki.

-¡Ni aunque me amenace con una pistola! –Pero, tanto yo como el resto de la clase, nos volvimos sorprendidos hacia la dueña de aquella voz. Miki fruncía el ceño sobre sus brazos cruzados.- No pienso jugar en un equipo con Maika. Ni yo ni Rin. –Aclaró, mirando firme a nuestro profesor. Miré a su mejor amiga, quien parecía estar de acuerdo cuando asintió ligeramente.

-Kamui, estoy al tanto de lo que hay entre ustedes. Por eso os he puesto en el mismo equipo. –Akaito no pareció ni sorprendido ni enfadado. Cosa que me extrañó. Se limitó a devolverles la mirada.- Tienen que aprender a jugar en equipo, jugar siendo uno. No conseguirán que cambie mi decisión. –Aseguró, alzando una ceja como advertencia de que si seguía protestando, se armaría la gorda.

Miki rodó los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos por ambos lados de su cuerpo, murmurando algo entre dientes. Rin suspiró y bajó la mirada. En ese instante, quise ofrecerme para cambiarme por Maika, pero no quería cabrear a nuestro profesor. Ya ocurrió una vez y no quería volver a repetirlo.

-¡Es injusto! –Gritó Maika, acercándose a Akaito.- ¡Estas dos no cooperarán! ¡Son idiotas! –Me quedé boquiabierto ante aquello. Insultar a un compañero frente a un profesor se consideraba una falta grave.

-Como si tú no lo fueras–Murmuró la pelirroja, devolviéndole la mirada de asco y odio.

Akaito cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz durante unos segundos.

-¡Hey! Vale ya. –Sus ojos se abrieron y fulminaron a Maika con evidente enfado.- Tendremos una charla después de clase con el director. –Vi como el rostro de aquella arpía se desfiguraba y comenzaba a ponerse pálida. Y no era de extrañar, ya sabíamos lo que aquello significaba: una llamada a tus padres y una bronca segura.- Y usted, -giró su rostro para observar al de Miki. Me ponía a sus pies cuando tan solo la vi tomar aire. Ni un gesto, ni un paso hacia atrás. Mantenía la mirada firme, fría, sin vacilaciones.- si le digo que va con Maika, guste o no, va a ir, ¿oído? Ni súplicas, ni enfados, ni rabietas, ni suspiros, nada. –Miki asintió aun sin apartar la mirada.

-N-no puede ha-hacer eso. –Tartamudeó poco después Maika, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Y tanto que puedo. Acaba de faltarle el respeto a dos de sus compañeras. Puedo hacer eso y mucho más. ¿Quiere comprobarlo? –Le retó nuestro profesor, cruzando de brazos y con la mirada de nuevo puesto en ella.

Maika negó con la cabeza y se volteó, volviendo a su lugar a la vez que se cubría la boca e intentaba no llorar. Volví mi vista a Akaito, quien soltó aire por la nariz y se aclaró la garganta, abriendo de nuevo su carpeta.

-Bien, continuemos; tercer equipo: Nekomura Iroha, Utatane Piko, Megpoid Gumi, Kagamine Rinto y Yuzuki Yukari. Cuarto y último equipo: Hatsune Miku, Naoko Lily*, Tomomi Galaco*, Haine Lui y Kagane Rei. Uno de los equipos que juegue tendrá que llevar unas camisas anchas y del mismo color que os pondréis para diferenciaros del equipo rival que os daré.- Se acercó a la mesa y dejó de nuevo la carpeta. Suspiró y agarró una caja que había junto a éste.- Bien, primer y tercer equipo, jugáis en el campo de mi derecha. Segundo y cuarto a mi izquierda. –Akaito dejó la caja frente a nosotros.- Ya podéis empezar a jugar. Os estaré vigilando. –Comentó mientras tomaba asiento sobre la silla.

El equipo de Rin se acercó, agarrando una camisa y colocándosela sobre la camisa blanca reglamentaria.

Mentiría si dijera que no le quedaba jodidamente perfecto.

Sonreí de lado y, tras intercambiar escasas palabras con mi equipo, decidimos coger también peto.

Agarré aire y me coloqué en el centro, en donde uno del equipo 3, más concretamente, mi primo Rinto, estaba de pie, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de chocarle la mano. Kaito, que se había ofrecido a lanzar el balón hacia arriba, se había colocado entre nosotros, con el balón en una de sus manos. Rinto me superaba de altura por un par de centímetros, aunque no representaba ningún problema. Kaito lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y se apartó hacia nuestro terreno, lo justo antes de que yo tomara impulso y saltara, lanzando el balón hacia atrás para que alguien de mi equipo consiguiera atraparlo. Cuando toqué suelo, Rinto lo hizo a los pocos segundos.

-Os vamos a dar una paliza. –Me aseguró, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Me gustaría verlo. –Le contesté, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de correr hacia Kaito, que ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la canasta.

Me miró y me sonrió de lado. Sabía lo que significaba. Cuando Piko corrió a cubrirme, Kaito se entretuvo mareando a dos jugadores rivales, haciendo botar el balón entre sus piernas, pasando de una mano a otra con destreza. Cuando su mirada volvió a la mía, reaccioné. Di un paso hacia un lado, consiguiendo que Piko, que se encontraba de espaldas a mi, corriera hacia aquél lado. Sonreí y le rodeé, poniéndome delante de él. Kaito pasó la pelota de nuevo entre sus piernas a gran rapidez y, antes de que Iroha se lanzara a cogerla, me la pasó. Atrapé el balón y corrí botándola. Me paré justo frente a la canasta. Delante de mi, de nuevo Iroha y Rinto se mantenían firme, jadeando. Miré a ambos lados y vi a Kaito, aunque estaba protegido por otros dos rivales. En cambio, Neru y Teto habían corrido junto a mi. Les sonreí y pasé el balón. Teto lo atrapó en el aire y empezó a botarla. Iroha salió y corrió a por ella. Teto, cuando la de cabellos rosas estuvo lo bastante cerca, pasó la pelota a Neru que, sin perderme de vista, logró pasármela.

Corrí, botando la pelota, hasta estar bajo la cesta que colgaba. Rinto, que había intentado robármela, me seguía. Sonreí de lado y salté, consiguiendo meter la pelota.

-¡Si, nene! –Reí cuando Rinto se acercó.

En su rostro seguía dibujada una sonrisa divertida.

-Acabamos de empezar, idiota. Esto solo ha sido el calentamiento. –Cogió la pelota y se preparó para sacar.

.

Cuando terminamos el primer partido, solté un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado y sudado. Habíamos perdido por tres puntos y tengo que decir que uno no era válido. Akaito, que había estado durante un rato paseándose entre las dos pistas, pitó una falta que Neru, supuestamente, hizo a Gumi en los últimos dos minutos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién ha perdido? Oh, sí, ¡tú! –Oí la burla de mi primo y rodé los ojos. Ahora sería insufrible.- ¿Quién ha ganado? ¡Rinto! ¡Sí! ¿Quién? ¡Rinto Kagamine! –Comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba estúpidamente.

-¿Quién está haciendo el idiota? ¡Rinto! ¡Sí! ¿Quién? ¡Rinto Kagamine! –Imité su voz mientras bailaba como él.

Mi primo rió con ganas.

-Ay, Len, Len. Es solo un partido. No seas mal perdedor. –Me animó el muy idiota pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Lo dice el que me está restregando por la cara que ha ganado. –Dije, sonriendo de lado.

-Es que he ganado. –Se excusó.

El que se rió esta vez, fui yo.

Akaito se acercó a nosotros dos, con la libreta a mano.

-Bien, decidme como habéis quedado. –Nos dijo, sacando el bolígrafo de su oreja derecha.

-El equipo tres ha ganado con 55 puntos, señor. –Habló mi primo, soltándose mientras sonreía ampliamente.- El equipo uno ha perdido por 50 puntos. –Me señaló con la cabeza.

Me aguanté las ganas de golpearle.

-Perfecto. El equipo uno juega con el dos. –Me miró y señaló con el bolígrafo al equipo que tenía unos metros más atrás.

_El equipo de Rin, _pensé cuando la vi hablar entretenidamente con Miki, a quien vi más relajada tras la bronca con Akaito.

-Oh, vas a jugar con tu chica. –Oí el comentario bromista de mi primo y me volteé a verlo. Sonreía con picardía.- Cuidado no le metas mano. Ya sabes como son los deportes. –Me advirtió, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su equipo.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré con fuerza. ¿Para tener amigos así, quién necesita enemigos?

-Oh, mira, nos toca ganar al equipo del sin cerebro. –Abrí los ojos y me volteé cuando oí la voz de Miki. Ella y Rin se habían acercado a mí. Mi rubia sonrió ante el comentario detrás de la pelirroja, algo incómoda.

-Oh, vaya. Si mal no recuerdo, habéis perdido. –Le sonreí ampliamente, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Por 2 puntos, listo. Y vosotros por 5. –Me la devolvió, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Además, nosotros teníamos a Maika. –Rodó los ojos.- No ha tocado balón. –Añadió, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

La miré de arriba abajo. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, lo que decía mucho de ella. Sonreí. Yuma no perdía el tiempo. Miré sobre su hombro en la búsqueda de mi amiga y lo encontré. No dejaba de mirar a la mejor amiga de Rin mientras botaba la pelota. Oh, Dios, estaba más que colgado por ella.

-Me gustaría ver como nos ganáis. –Le reté, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo mi vista a ella.- Si es que podéis. –Añadí, sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Te quieres apostar algo? –Oí la dulce voz de mi rubia. Rin había dado un paso hacia delante, encarándose a mí.

Ya podéis imaginar como me puse.

-Claro que sí. –Le aseguré, sonriendo con picardía. Las mejillas de mi rubia se encendieron ligeramente, pero con rapidez, aunque no por ello dejó de sonreír con superioridad.

-Si ganamos nosotros, nos invitáis a una cena. –Me propuso, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado.

Dios, en ese momento deseé besarla.

-Bien, pero… si ganamos nosotros… -Me acerqué a ella hasta tenerla tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Su sonrojo se intensificó y su sonrisa se esfumó cuando noté que se mordía la mejilla derecha por dentro. Me acerqué con suavidad a su oído.- Saldremos tú y yo. –Le susurré con voz ronca, aspirando su jodido olor a mandarina. La noté estremecerse y me separé de ella. Esta vez, había conseguido que su rostro quedara completamente rojo y que sus ojos se salieran de su órbita.- ¿Trato echo, rubia? –Le pregunté, sacando mi mano y tendiéndosela. Rin se quedó mirando mi mano como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

Me miró dubitativa.

-¿Y si añadimos otra pareja? –Me preguntó de golpe, desviando unas cuentas veces su mirada. Mi sonrisa se estrechó. Genial, una doble cita. No hay bien que por mal no venga.

-¿Qué propones? –Le pregunté, dejando caer mi mano.

Vi como una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el angelical rostro de mi rubia.

-Rin, juro por Dios que como sea lo que… -Comenzó a amenazar su pelirroja amiga, pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

-Miki, Yuma, tú y yo. –Finalizó, mirándome fijamente.

Yuma. Mi sonrisa se anchó.

-Hubiese preferido tan solo el 'tú y yo'. –Comencé, sacándole de nuevo los colores.- Pero, dado que mi mejor amigo está colgado por tu mejor amiga, haré una excepción. –Le dije, volviendo ha alzar la mano ante la incredulidad de Miki. Yuma conseguiría una cita con Miki. Yo conseguiría una cita con Rin. Podíamos acordar separarnos en un momento dado y conseguir que aquella dichosa cita doble terminara en una sola cita.- De nuevo, ¿trato echo, mi querida rubia?

-Trato echo, mi querido rubio. –Me contestó, estrechando mi mano.

De no ser porque me arriesgaría a perder mi cita, hubiera atraído a Rin hacia mis brazos y la hubiese cubierto de besos.

-¡Voy a matarte! –Gritó Miki mientras se encaraba a su mejor amiga. Me percaté de que tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas. La agarró del codo y la arrastró, soltándola de mi mano.

-¡Len! ¡Leen! –Oí la voz de Yuma y me volteé. Justo a tiempo para darle noticias buenas.- ¿Por qué estaba Miki tan alterada? –Me preguntó, alzando la mirada sobre mi hombro en donde, a pocos metros, las dos discutían susurrando.

Sonreí divertido.

-Procura perder este partido. –Le advertí.- Y los dos ganaremos un viaje directo al paraíso. –Señalé con la cabeza a ambas chicas.

A Yuma se le brillaron los ojos y por un momento me temí que se lanzara sobre mí para abrazarme y darme las infinitas gracias.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Nunca he hablado más enserio.

-¡Te quiero, tío! –Exclamó, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y atrayéndome a él ante la mirada de algunos compañeros.

Quise morirme.

-Vale, creo que ya lo sabe toda la clase. –Murmuré, notando un calor en las mejillas.- ¡Suelta! –Me solté de su agarre y me limpié la camisa con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Iba a replicarme cuando el silbado de Akaito rebotó en nuestras cabeza. Corrimos hacia la pista y, escogiendo la misma parte de la pista, nos preparamos para el partido. Rin se topó con mi mirada y me sonrió segura. Le devolví la sonrisa. Ganaría. Y tanto que lo haría.

* * *

***Como se habrán percatado, los apellidos de algunos personajes no son los suyos propios porque carecen de ello. Como el de Maika, Galaco, Lily. Y, también como saben, hay institutos en donde los profesores dicen nombre y apellido del alumno, y como parte de Vocaloid carece de ello, decidí inventarlo. E insisto, ESOS NO SON SUS APELLIDOS. **

**¡Segundo capítulo, baby! *~* Esta vez ha sido más rápido de lo que creía. **

**Peeeero, como siempre digo, no hay que desperdiciar nada. (?) Bien, criaturitas, no hay mucho que decir, salvo que el capítulo tres ya lo estoy empezado. JAJAJAJAJA. Por fin mi imaginación va despertándose. C: **

**Y saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿verdad? eue Quiero críticas, comentarios, idioteces, de todo. Quiero saber si os ha gustado o no, si queréis que halla capítulos en donde Miki o Yuma o Kaito o Rinto narren. Lo que pidáis será un placer hacerlas realidad. e^e Aún así, de momento, los capítulos estarán narrados por Rin y Len a no ser que quieran que lo narren algún otro personaje como he dicho antes. **

**Dicho eso, ¡a cuidarse! Espero vuestros comentarios con muuuchas ansias. *.* **

**Y acordáos: mucha música, muchos libros y que les den a todos. (?)**

**Un super abrazo, **

**Mais. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROMEO&amp;CINDERELLA.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

**RIN.**

* * *

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium__  
__I'll be your fifty thousand clapping __like __one._

* * *

-Sigo sin creérmelo. ¡Perder contra esos idiotas por cuatro puntos! –Manifestó mi mejor amiga de camino a las duchas. No podía estar más de acuerdo.- ¡Todo por culpa de esa falta! –Dejó su mochila junto a un banco donde el resto de mochilas de nuestras compañeras estaban apiladas, y comenzó a desvestirse con cierta rabia. Suspiré y dejé mi mochila junto a la suya, sacando una pequeña bolsa con una toalla seca y una camisa blanca de cambio.

-Esa falta injusta que la bruja de Maika ha hecho. -Especifiqué, sacándome la camisa por la cabeza.- Estábamos a punto de ganar. –Recordé cuando el marcador estuvo 60-59 a nuestro favor y como el tiempo andaba por el último minuto. La victoria la rozamos hasta que Maika le propinó un empujón a Neru, derribándola al suelo. Akaito pitó la falta, lo que suponía dos tiros libros para el equipo contrario. Como era lógico, quien se encargó de lanzar esos tiros libres, fue Kaito.

¿Hace falta decir que consiguió encestar los dos tiros y ganas la dichosa apuesta de la que me arrepentiría? Len me había conocido, me había puesto un apodo y había conseguido una cita conmigo en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y por si fuera poco, se había acercado a mí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y me había susurrado al oído lo que tendría que hacer si perdiese la apuesta. ¡Y para colmo me había puesto nerviosa! ¿Era normal? Y de las centenares y centenares de chicas que hay en toda secundaria, a mí. A mí. ¿Qué carajos había echo mal en la vida?

-Acabaré con ella. –Sentenció Miki con cierta frialdad antes de deshacerse de su ropa interior, dejándola cuidadosamente sobre su pequeña montaña de ropa, y entrar en la pequeña ducha. Suspiré y, tras desvestirme, caminé tras ella, entrando en la ducha junto a la suya. El baño de las chicas era amplia, y con veinte duchas en filas de diez. Entre nosotras, tan solo nos separaba una fina cortina blanca. Cada ducha tenía una pequeña estantería con un bote de gel y champú y una pequeña esponja para el cuerpo.

Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua tibia resbalara por todo mi cuerpo y acallara las conversaciones de la mayoría de chicas que hablaban al otro lado de la cortina. Akaito tan solo nos daba ocho minutos para asearnos antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, por lo que no deberíamos perder mucho tiempo. Abrí el champú y lo apliqué en mi cabello, masajeándolo hasta conseguir espuma. Mientras me jaboneaba el cuerpo, escuché como Miki carraspeaba y se preparaba para iniciar otra conversación.

-Rinny, cambiando de tema, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –Me preguntó, en un tono más bajo de lo que creía.

-Eh… sí, claro. –Contesté algo curiosa, abriendo nuevamente el grifo tras enjabonarme por completo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a aprobar biología, mi hermosa mejor amiga? –Me preguntó, pillándome por sorpresa. Jamás pensé que Miki podría preguntarme algo semejante, y menos aún, cuando quedaban semanas para el día del examen.

-¿Vas enserio? –Pregunté, pensando que era una tomadura de pelo y solo quería gastarme una broma, como había echo varias veces. Escuché como abría el grifo ante de contestar.

-¡Claro que voy enserio! –Me contestó, alzando ligeramente la voz algo afligida. Sonreí ampliamente, a sabiendas de que no podía verme. ¡Mi mejor amiga comenzaba a interesarse por lo estudios!

Restadle la importancia de que lo hacía a menos de dos meses del verano.

-¡Dios, Miki, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando a que te comenzaras a ponerte las pilas! –Hablé orgullosa, terminando de quitarme el jabón de cabello y cuerpo.- ¡Obvio que te ayudaré!

-Yo solo quiero vivir un verano inolvidable y aprobar biología ya que se me presenta la oportunidad. Ayer mis padres me avisaron de que si no aprobaba la mayoría de asignaturas ya podía despedirme de salir en todo el verano. –Me habló y supe que rodó los ojos. Descorrió las cortinas casi a la misma vez que yo. Descolgué la toalla que había dejado junto a la cortina, colgada de la columna. Me envolví en ella y salí hacia mi mochila, donde había dejado encima de ésta mi ropa.

Miki se secó con rapidez con su toalla y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Me fije en que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza. Obvio, no se duchó el cabello, puesto que siempre decía que tardaría una década para lavar toda su larga melena.

-¿Y cuántas repruebas de momento? –Le pregunté, terminando de secarme con la toalla y vistiéndome con mi ropa interior.

-Si mal no recuerdo… creo que tres. –Me habló, vistiéndose el pantalón corto.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tantas?

-¿¡Tantas?! –Casi grité, llamando la atención de varias de nuestras compañeras. Me disculpé casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada avergonzada. No hablé hasta que dejaron de mirarnos, esta vez, en susurros.- ¿Cuáles son?

-Matemáticas, historia y ciencias. –Me contestó, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. Yo pestañeé varias veces seguidas. Y yo que pensaba que como mucho reprobaría biología y matemáticas… La mataría.- ¡Pero estoy rozando el aprobado en ciencias! –Me habló con rapidez, vistiéndose por último la camisa.- La señorita Amako me dará un trabajo para hacer sobre algún tema que ahora no me acuerdo. Si lo hago bien, me aprobará. –Se calzó las zapatillas y se deshizo del moño y peinándoselo con la mano.- Y si consigo también aprobar ciencias y biología al final, tan solo reprobaré matemáticas y historia. –Me explicó, guardando todo en su pequeña bolsa y cerrando su mochila tras resguardarla dentro.

Me quedé observándola durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y hablar.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti por haberte puesto las pilas. –Le volví a decir, guiñándole un ojo. A pesar de que reprobaría dos, había aceptado hacer el trabajo de ciencias lo suficientemente bien como para aprobar y me había pedido ayudar semanas antes de hacer el examen del biología para estudiar.- ¡Esta es mi pelirroja! –Me lancé a abrazarla, aun tan solo mi ropa interior puesta, mi camisa y el cabello húmedo.

-¡Vale, vale, estás orgullosa, lo sé! –Dijo entre risas.- ¡Pero aparta, me estás mojando! –Me separé de ella contagiándome de su risa.

-¡En menos de cuatro minutos os quiero fuera, chicas! –Escuchamos la voz de Akaito tras la puerta cerrada y corrí a por mis pantalones.

-¡Sí! –Hablamos a la misma vez, mientras yo torpemente me subía los pantalones. Aun me quedaba peinar mi cabello. Saqué el peine de mi mochila y el moño blanco que siempre traía puesto y que guardé antes de hacer deporte y caminé hacia el gran espejo que había en una habitación larga dentro de los mismos baños donde estaban los inodoros dentro de pequeños cubículos con puerta. Varias de nuestras compañeras seguían ahí, peinándose y maquillándose frente al espejo. Las saludamos y me acerqué al espejo con Miki detrás.

Pude ver como puso una mueca de horror cuando se visualizó en el espejo, acercándose.

-Rin. –Habló con voz temblorosa. Se puso de puntillas, acercándose todavía más al espejo, recorriendo con sus dedos su rostro. Yo pasaba mi cepillo por mi corto pelo, mirándola con curiosidad mientras sostenía entre mis dientes mi moño blanco.- Dime que esto es una broma. –Preguntó, acercando uno de sus dedos a una de sus mejillas.

Dejé el peine junto al lavabo y me coloqué el moño, ajustándolo y sonriendo a mi reflejo cuando terminé. Miré el reflejo de mi mejor amiga.

-¿El qué?

-¡Tengo un grano en la mejilla! –Gritó, volteándose a mí y señalando su mejilla. Yo tuve que achinar los ojos para observar mejor. Un pequeño círculo rojizo cubría una milésima parte de su piel.- ¡La peor pesadilla de una mujer! –Volvió a gritar. Pude notar la mirada de algunas de ellas sobre nosotras.

-Bueno… pero… eh… no se nota mucho, es pequeño. –Hablé, sonriendo forzadamente. Pero sabía que eso no la calmaría. No cuando se trataba de un grano.

Soltó un pequeño grito de frustración antes de lloriquear.

-¡Me ha salido un dichoso y asqueroso grano en la mejilla! ¿Por qué yo? –Lloriqueó, bajando su cabeza. Si esto fuera un anime manga, me saldría una gota en cabeza. Mi mejor amiga no tenía remedio.

-Pero solo es un pequeño e insignificante grano. Quizás en menos de dos semanas se va. –La intenté animar, tomando su muñeca y arrastrándola hacia las duchas, donde habíamos dejado nuestras mochilas.

-¡Ya, claro! ¡Voy a tener que usar todo mi armamento de maquillaje para esto! –Protestó. Rodé los ojos sonriendo sin querer, tomando mi mochila y la suya.

-Ten, anda. –Tomó su mochila y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, un espejo pequeño y cuadrado.- ¿Vas a estar mirándote el grano durante el camino a casa? –Le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Como nuestra amistad, nuestras casas estaban muy unidas. Vivíamos en la misma calle, a diez pasos como mucho de distancia.

-Obvio. Tendré que conocer a mi enemigo antes de enfrentarme a el. –Ante esa estupidez, solté una pequeña risa y juntas, nos dirigimos a la salida justo a la misma vez que Akaito nos avisó de que el tiempo había acabado.

.

.

.

-Dichoso grano. Dichosa adolescencia. Dichosas hormonas. –Siguió maldiciendo cuando salimos del gimnasio, caminando hacia la puerta de salida junto al resto del instituto. Rodé los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.- Me veía más mona sin ti. –Le habló al grano sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

-Hay un lado bueno. –Dije, mirándola.- Tienes excusa para no salir con Yuma. –Recordé la apuesta. Miki alzó la vista del espejo y me miró.

-Tienes razón…

-Y si tú no vas, yo tampoco. –Sonreí, arrugando la nariz.

-Muy lista, Sakine. –Me halagó, sonriendo ella también.- ¡Pero no es suficiente para recompensar el haberme metido en ese lío sin mi consentimiento! –Exclamó volviendo a su seriedad y a su pequeño espejo. Menudo cambio de humor…

Aunque su cambio de humor tenía excusa. No debí meterla en ese lío sin consultarle. Pero, obviamente, me negaba en rotundo en salir con ese rubio idiota a solas y al que había conocido personalmente aquella misma mañana. ¡Además, también le hacía un favor! Llevaba tiempo observando como mi mejor amiga se quedaba mirando durante un buen rato en las clases a uno de los mejores amigos de mi nuevo compañero de sitio. Al principio, pensaba que solo eran imaginaciones mías y que realmente, solo se quedaba embobada mirando un punto fijo. Pero últimamente, ocurría que se sonrojaba a menudo cuando veía a Yuma pasar por nuestro sitio y sonreírle. Sonrojo que no era muy propio de ella. ¿Miki poniéndose colorada por alguien? Já. Mi hipótesis no fue asegurada hasta que, en la clase de educación física, saludó a Yuma con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Sabía que comenzaba a sentir algo, pero también, que no se atrevería a decir nada y que su lado más cabezota y agresivo saldría con cualquier comentario respecto a ello o un piropo por parte de Yuma.

-Hey, si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo y viceversa. Es el código de la amistad. –Le dije para defenderme.

Creo que fue la idiotez más grande que dije.

-Entonces… -Volvió la vista a mí, con una sonrisa que puso en alerta cada célula de mi cuerpo.- Si yo acabo castigada por reprobar biología con tu ayuda, entonces tú también. –Abrí la boca por lo rápido que se le ocurrió el contraataque.- Si yo caigo, caes conmigo y viceversa. Es el código de la amistad. –Me imitó.

Iba a reclamar avergonzada cuando cruzamos la puerta de salida, pero tanto Miki como yo nos paramos de golpe cuando vimos a Len y Yuma apoyados contra la pared, hablando entre sí a pocos pasos. Iba a agarrar la muñeca de mi mejor amiga y tirar de ella en dirección contraria cuando los dos nos vieron.

-Por fin aparecéis. Las mujeres tardáis un milenio en terminar. –Miré a mi mejor amiga que había ocultado su mejilla con la mano que tenía el espejo instintivamente, sin perder de vista a los dos.- Yuma y yo habíamos decidido esperaros para acompañaros a casa. –Me sonrió de lado. Yo tragué saliva, controlando mis pulsaciones. Dichosa sonrisa suya.- Ya sabéis, es nuestro deber saber que llegáis sanas y sal...

-Ha sido un detalle por vuestra parte, pero Rin y yo nos sabemos de memoria el camino a casa y sabemos cuidarnos solas. –Mi mejor amiga interrumpió, agarrando mi muñeca con su mano libre y tirando de mí hacia dirección contraria. Pero apenas dimos un par de pasos cuando ambos tomaron la delantera y se colocaron frente a nosotras. Miki soltó mi muñeca, pero no apartó la mano de su rostro.

-Oh, ¿afectadas por el partido? Perdisteis la apuesta, ¿no? –Len clavó su mirada en mí y tomé aire por la nariz. Lo mataría. No se conformaba con ganar la apuesta, ¡sino que también quería restregárnoslo!- ¿Por cuánto? ¡Ah, sí! ¿60-62, no? –Una sonrisa burlona cruzó por su rostro.- Te he conocido y he conseguido una cita contigo en menos de veinte-cuatro horas, ¡un nuevo récord! Soy el mejor. –Se halagó a si mismo. En ese momento deseé lanzarme a por él y darle a tortas. Pero me contuve, conformándome con dedicarle mi peor mirada.

-Insistimos. –Intervino Yuma esta vez, con una amplia sonrisa e ignorando a Len.- Un adelanto de la cita.

-Ni aun pagándome con todo el oro del mundo. –Declaró mi pelirroja, alzando una ceja.

-Va, pelirroja. –Vi como las mejillas de Yuma comenzaban a sonrojarse ligeramente cuando la observó con detenimiento, dándole un aspecto tierno tenía que decir.- Si es por ese grano en la mejilla, no me importa. –Abrí los ojos ligeramente sorprendida. De reojo, vi como mi pelirroja bajaba el brazo que sostenía el espejo, y con una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Te hemos visto con el espejo y hemos escuchado como maldecías al grano. –Intervino Len. Observé como sonrió inocentemente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Que no nos acompañaréis a casa! –Exclamó de repente, volviendo a agarrarme y arrastrarme en dirección contraria. Me ahorré el gesto de sonreír. Miki se había sonrojado y estaba al cien por cien segura de que no quería que ninguno de ellos dos se diera cuenta.

-¡Espera! –Me detuve cuando escuché a Yuma, parando también a mi mejor amiga, que mi miraba aún con las mejillas encendidas.- ¿Por favor? –Suplicó cuando Miki dirigió su mirada a él, bajando sus cejas con una sonrisa tierna. Len estaba tras él, con su sonrisa torcida.

Mi sonrisa se amplió. Él también sentía algo por mi mejor amiga y se le notaba por su mirada. ¡Eran tan monos! Esta era oportunidad perfecta para hacerle un favor a mi mejor amiga.

-Ves. –Hablé, observando a mi mejor amiga, que también me miró, algo confusa.- Ves con Yuma. –Iba ha abrir la boca cuando la interrumpí.- Me lo vas a agradecer. –Le guiñé un ojo y la empujé hacia Yuma. Si ahora pusiéramos un tomate junto al rostro de mi mejor amiga, no encontraríamos diferencia.

-¿Qué me dices, pelirroja? –Le preguntó, extendiendo su mano. Vi a Miki dudar durante unos segundos hasta que dio un paso hacia delante tras tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¡Pero me niego a agarrar tu mano! –Mi sonrisa se amplió cuando la vi caminar unos pasos por delante de Yuma, quien antes de seguirla, me miró y agradeció el gesto.

Sonreí satisfecha antes de verles perderse al final de la calle.

-Te has dado cuenta de que solo quedamos tú y yo, ¿verdad, mi querida rubia? –Me habló Len, acercándose. Despegué la mirada, apuntando hacia él. Su dichosa sonrisa sexy seguía en su rostro y sus ojos azules clavados en mí.

Sentí de inmediato como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Si piensas que voy a dejar que me acompañes a casa, la llevas clara, bombón. –Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa forzada antes de voltearme y recorrer el mismo camino que había recorrido mi mejor amiga.

-¿Piensas ir tú sola? –Me preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Pensaba alcanzar a Yuma y Miki y caminar tras ellos a varios pasos de distancia. Miki y yo vivimos en la misma acera, no iré sola en el recorrido. –Le aclaré, sonriendo forzadamente antes de voltearme y retomar el camino que mi mejor amiga había recorrido junto a Yuma.

-Hey, espera. –Sin previo aviso, me agarró de la muñeca, obligando a que me volteara. Tomé aire antes de mirarle. Seguía sosteniendo mi muñeca y podía sentir como sus cálidas manos me acariciaban la piel. No podía controlar el calor que ahora se acumulaba en mis mejillas. ¡Arg! ¿¡Por qué se molestaba tanto conmigo?!- Voy a ir contigo hasta tu casa. Da igual lo que me digas o hagas. Os he visto recorrer el camino que os lleva a casa y es similar al mío. Además, ahora que has conseguido que tu mejor amiga y Yuma se hayan largado juntos, tanto tú como yo nos hemos quedado sin compañía. –Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio como me mordía le lengua. Tenía razón, tenía razón. ¡No es justo!

-Como se te pase por la cabeza comentar o hacer algo de las tuyas, pienso mandarte a casa de una patada. –Murmuré antes de soltarme de su agarre con más brusquedad de lo que quería y voltearme para comenzar la caminata.

Poco después, escuché como trotaba tras de mí.

-De acuerdo, prometo no molestarte de camino a casa, mi rubia. –Pude escuchar también su estúpida sonrisa burlesca. Mi odio a él comenzaba a aumentar a medida que mi sonrojo, que parecía que no abandonaría mi rostro durante un buen tiempo.

-¡Me llamo Rin!

-Oh, lo siento, rubia. No pensé que te molestara, mi querida rubia. –Se burló, ampliando su estúpida sonrisa mientras mi cara comenzaba a coger más y más color.

Este iba a ser un largo, largo camino a casa.

.

.

.

.

Y tras intercambios de insultos y golpes de mi parte, por fin llegué a casa. A mi dulce y bonita casa. Nunca pensé que mis ganas de llegar fueran tantas.

-Dulce hogar. –Hablé tras suspirar, sacando el juego de llaves de mi mochila. Len seguía a mi lado, observando mi casa como si fuera algo raro.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –No pude evitar preguntar cuando le observé. Seguía con la mirada fija en mi casa, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.- Len. –Le llamé, moviendo mi mano frente a su rostro. Esta vez, reaccionó, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Juraría que su rostro se había vuelto serio, pero pronto su sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Me extrañabas, mi amada rubia? –Preguntó, con su pícara mirada. Tuve que volver a morderme la lengua.

-Cierra el pico. Ya puedes irte, hemos llegado. –Le dije, caminando hacia el portal de mí casa.- Gracias… gracias por acompañarme a casa. –Se lo agradecí antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura, volteándome y dedicándole una sonrisa con algo de esfuerzo. Su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-No es nada. Supongo que me deberás algo por acompañarte, ¿verdad? –Me preguntó, convirtiendo su burlona sonrisa en una más pícara. Yo pestañeé varias veces, sonrojándome. ¿Quería algo a cambio? ¡Si ni siquiera le pedí que me acompañara a casa!

-¡No estabas obligado ha hacerlo!

-Lo sé, pero sigues debiéndome una.

-Te odio.

-No te dejes engañar. Me amas. –Me guiñó el ojo.

Mi sonrojo comenzó a intensificarse. ¡No le soportaba!

-¡Nos hemos conocido esta misma mañana! –Le grité.

-Y apuesto a que ha sido un flechazo.

-¡Pues perderías!

-¿Segura? –Y poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse hasta tenerme a un paso de distancia. Me quedé observándole, tragando duro. No iba a bajar la mirada, ni darme la vuelta, ni alterarme. ¡No soy como ninguna otra chica!- Veo que te gusta lo que miras. –Me dijo engreído, a lo que yo le dediqué mi sonrisa más forzada.

-No te creas mucho, he visto mejores. –Le contradije, sonriendo con superioridad. Aquella vez, sentí que tenía yo la última palabra y quien iba a quedar mal era él.

Pero no.

-¿Enserio? Yo creo que debes mirar mejor. Espera a que me acerque. –Y dio el último paso que nos distanciaba, teniendo como única separación un pequeño muro de aire que deseé romper… ¡NO! ¡Rin, control, control! ¿¡Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?!

Alcé el rostro para observar el suyo. No entendía por qué las chicas y los chicos debíamos tener una altura distinta. ¿Por qué no era yo quien le sacara a él media cabeza de altura? Su mano comenzó a acariciarme el rostro, agarrando con suavidad un mechón de mi pelo y llevándolo tras mi oreja. Mi corazón ya no daba para más, latía y latía a una velocidad impresionante y supe que mi rostro quedaba totalmente rojo, pero no por ello bajé la mirada. ¡Tenía un orgullo!

-Me gusta tu olor. –Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello y tragué duro. _Aguanta, aguanta_.- Y también como te sonrojas. –Me susurró con una voz ronca y jodidamente sexy. Aguanté el aire y cerré los ojos, evitando temblar y estremecerme antes sus caricias. Pero, momentos después, sentí como mano rozó el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos. ¡Ah, no! ¡Hasta ahí habíamos llegado!

-¡Quita, bicho! –Le grité, empujándole cuando noté mi cuerpo hervir por completo. Él comenzó a reírse cuando me miró. Estúpido, estúpido.- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Cuantísimo te odio! –Comencé a gritar, pisoteando con fuerza el suelo y descargando toda mi rabia contra el.

-Admite que te ha gustado, mi rubia. –Su sonrisa más divertida volvió a su rostro mientras dejaba descansar sus manos tras su cabeza.- Te has puesto más roja que un tomate. –Sacó la lengua, lo que hizo que me agachara a recoger una rama seca que había cerca del matorral junto a la puerta de mi casa y se lo lanzara con toda mi fuerza, pero fue demasiado rápido y lo esquivó.- Quizás algún día te ayude a apuntar mejor. –Y ante mi atónita mirada tras volver a dejarme sin palabra, me guiñó un ojo y se volteó, volviendo hacia su casa.- ¡Sueña conmigo esta noche, mi rubia!

-¡Ve-vete al demonio! –Le grité por último antes de abrir por fin la puerta de mi casa y entrar a ella. Me tomó tiempo controlar mis pulsaciones y bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Dichoso crío engreído y estúpido. ¡Que nos habíamos conocido aquella misma mañana! No puedo creerme que me esté pasando a mí. ¡A mí, de las miles y miles de chicas!- Ya he llegado a casa. –Anuncié tras haberme tomado unos segundos para relajarme. Dejé mis zapatos frente a la puerta y crucé la entrada, no sin antes pararme frente al cuadro que había colgado en una de las paredes, donde el retrato de mi madre, riendo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, descansaba. Sonreí con cariño.- He llegado a casa, mamá. –Hablé, acariciando el retrato antes de suspirar.

Mi madre era preciosa. Tenía una mata de cabello que adoraba acariciar cuando era niña, de un color rubio pálido y que siempre lo dejaba suelto. Sus ojos eran igual que los míos, azules cielo, pero los de ella brillaban con luz propia. Le volvía loca la astronomía a pesar de haber estudiado la carrera de medicina. La astronomía, estudiar los planetas y saber cómo se formaron era su afición. Recordaba como se pasaba horas y horas leyendo libros respecto a ellos y como me enseñaba las constelaciones. Y aún sigo acordándome de ello. También recuerdo cuando pintó el techo de mi habitación. Me dijo que no me adentrara a mi habitación, que estaba preparándome una sorpresa. Y menuda sorpresa. Había pintado junto a papá una parte del universo en el techo de mi habitación. Había muchísimas estrellas sobre la pintura negra y azul oscuro, y Júpiter, que era mi planeta preferido, estaba en una esquina, ocupando gran parte del techo de mi habitación. Tras él, parecía salir una nube entre rosa y morado sobre la cual estaba escrito una frase _Tu eres nuestro universo, Rinny_, que se acercaba al centro. También, mis padres habían pintado un pequeño cometa que sobrevolaba sobre aquella nube. No os imaginaríais el grito que pegué y la ilusión que me hizo cuando vi el techo de mi habitación. Era tan original e increíble. Desde entonces, deseaba que llegara la noche e irme a dormir. Cuando mi madre se acercaba a arroparme, se quedaba junto a mí durante un rato y nos quedábamos a contemplar la gran obra maestra. La echaba tantísimo de menos.

Solté otro suspiro, sin querer ponerme a llorar. Era fuerte, mamá siempre decía eso.

-Rin, estamos en la cocina. –Escuché la voz de mi padre, que me despertó de mis pensamientos. Caminé hacia la cocina y vi a mi padre cortar lo que supuse era fruta y luego vertiéndola en el bol. A su lado, su mujer sobre la encimera, comiendo tranquilamente un trozo de manzana.

Cuando me vio, me sonrió y saludó con su mano energéticamente. Yo sonreír forzadamente.

Ella era Mayu, la esposa de papá desde hace un año. Cuando, por caprichos del destino, mi madre falleció en un accidente de tráfico hace 7 años, cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi padre se vio atrapado en un foso oscuro. La muerte de mi madre fue duro para ambos. Ya no sabíamos como avanzar y nos veíamos incapaces de continuar. Estuvimos durante más de un mes sin salir de casa. Los padres adoptivos de Miki, Luka y Gakupo*, habían sido los que nos habían ayudado. Poco a poco, conseguimos salir de aquél foso donde nos veíamos atrapados hasta que pudimos decir que habíamos superado mínimamente el dolor. Aunque no era así. Al año siguiente, mi padre consiguió un puesto importante en su trabajo, lo que supuso que tendría que trabajar un par de horas más, empezando por la mañana y terminando bien entrada la tarde. No podía dejarme sola en casa y tampoco quería dejarme día sí y día también en casa de Miki, porque decía que sería una molestia a pesar de que los padres de mi mejor amiga insistían e insistían. Fue entonces donde Mayu apareció como niñera, cuidándome desde que salía de la escuela hasta que volvía papá. Entonces, yo era una niña y no negaba pasármelo bien con ella. Pasaban los días y las semanas y los meses y comenzaban a ocurrir cosas fuera de lugar. Cuando mi padre regresaba, insistía en que Mayu se quedar a cenar con nosotros. Ella aceptaba y mientras preparaban la cena, yo me sentaba sobre la encimara y les observaba a la vez que jugaba con mi muñeca que mi madre me regaló por mi séptimo cumpleaños. Me daba cuenta de como se intercambiaban miradas comprometedoras y sonrisas. Yo no lo comprendía y creía que era algo normal. Pero no. No lo fue. Un año después, cuando yo cumplí los 10, mi padre me llamó estando en la cocina para hablar conmigo. Bajé corriendo y me encontré con Mayu a su lado. Tenían sus manos agarradas y me sonreían. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que ocurría. Papá se había enamorado de Mayu y ahora venía toda esa charla sobre que tenía que ser feliz y que seguía queriendo a mamá por encima de todo, pero que el amor no entiende de ello y blá, blá, blá. Cuando me preguntaron lo que me parecía toda aquella situación, dije que bien, porque era una niña pequeña y apenas entendía de esto.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y yo me daba cuenta de que Mayu quería ocupar el hueco que dejó mi madre, estando constantemente sobre mí y preguntándome qué tal me habían ido las clases, si me había llegado el periodo y si me gustaba algún chico. Era algo que me irritaba profundamente. ¡Ella no era mi madre y jamás ocuparía su lugar!

-¿Cómo te ha ido las clases, Rinny? –Me preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Algo interesante? –Quiso saber, alzando una ceja. Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño. ¿No le bastaba con un simple _bien_?

-No. –Contesté con sequedad, dirigiéndome a la nevera y sacando de ahí un pequeño bote de mi jugo de naranja.

-Ya solo quedan dos meses para el verano, ¿no estás contenta? –Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y la miré extrañada. ¿Qué le había dado hoy con tanto preguntar?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto? –Cuestioné yo, ganándome una mirada de riña por parte de mi padre. Suspiré y volví a observarla.- ¡Sí! –Exclamé, sonriendo forzadamente.

Gracias a Dios, le pareció suficiente aquella respuesta y me sonrió. Con toda la sinceridad, me recordaba a la madrastra de Cenicienta. Tan solo faltaba que tuviera una hija.

-Rin, antes de que subas a tu habitación, -Mi padre dejó de cortar fruta para centrar su mirada de nuevo en mí. Mi padre y yo éramos completamente distintos. Él era castaño y tenía los ojos de un color café. La gente solía decir que yo había sacado el físico de mamá y el carácter de papá.- mañana llegaré tarde del trabajo, quizás no llegue para la cena. –Avisó, y antes de que continuara hablando, ya supe lo que quería. Me tendría que quedar con Mayu toda una tarde. Papá había logrado en los últimos años que el horario de su trabajo comenzara a reducirse, realizando la mayor parte de su trabajo en casa desde el ordenador de su despacho. Pero había ocasiones en que se pasaba casi toda la mañana y la tarde en el trabajo, si no era una reunión, era un proyecto que le habían mandado y debía de entregarse el mismo día.

-Pero mañana había quedado con Miki para ayudarle con biología. –Me excusé, bajando las cejas y sintiendo cierto nudo en el estómago por la media mentira que le solté. Era cierto que Miki me había pedido ayuda con biología, pero era mentira que hubiéramos quedado mañana. Pero no quería quedarme con Mayu y sus estúpidos bombardeos de preguntas a solas.

-Podéis venir ha estudiar aquí. –Intervino Mayu, ampliando su sonrisa.- Os podría ayudar. Sé bastante sobre esa asignatura. –Mi padre y yo la miramos extrañados. ¿Desde cuando sabía ella de biología? ¡Era niñera, no profesora!- ¿Qué? De pequeña me apasionaba la biología. –Mi padre se volteó a mí, sonriendo.

Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a forzar mi sonrisa. Sabía que a mi padre le hacía ilusión que Mayu y yo comenzáramos a acercarnos a sabiendas de que a mí no me gustaba.

-¡Perfecto! –Dije. _Lo haces por papá, Rin. Por papá._\- Entonces mañana se lo diré a Miki. Se pondrá muy contenta.

Sí, le hará muchísima gracia saber que tendría que venir a mi casa y estudiar biología con Mayu. La misma Mayu que el mismo día que la conoció, comenzó a bromear con una Miki de diez años, tratándola como si fuera una niña de cinco, achuchándola de las mejillas y tocando su mechón de pelo mientras lo comparaba con una antena parabólica. Sí, muchísima gracia.

***Okay, esto tiene una explicación. Como no suelo darme cuenta de las cosas y las hago sin pensar, no me percaté de que tenía apuntado que Miki sería la hija adoptiva de Gakupo y Luka, por lo que dejé intacto su apellido. Pero ahora, cuando me di cuenta, quise lanzarme por la ventana. Mientras me maldecía, edité los capítulos cambiando el apellido de Miki por el de Kamui. TENGO QUE PEDIR PERDÓN POR ESO. Suelo ser así de idiota y cabezota. Pero juro que no volverá a ocurrir. A partir de ahora el apellido de Miki será Kamui. ¡DE NUEVO, LO SIENTO! Estaré más atenta la próxima vez. :c**

**Bien, ¡tercer capítulo subido! Esta vez, ha sido más largo y ahora sabéis más o menos como es la vida de nuestra rubia. Aunque, obvio, vuestra escritora tiene ases en la manga y pronto la vida de nuestros queridos protagonistas comenzará a dar vueltas. JASJASJAS. Soy así de malota. (?) Y… bien, no tengo mucho que decir porque mientras editaba el capítulo, estaba haciendo la tarea de clase. Los profesores creen que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer cuando cogemos estos días de fiesta que tocarnos las narices. ¡PERO HACEMOS MÁS QUE ESO! ¡TENEMOS VIDA PERSONAL! Ay, que gusto me he quedado diciéndolo. (?)**

**Pero no quiero seguir alargando esto. Muchas, muchas y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer cada historia que creo por más caca que sea. :') Y ya sabéis, insultos, críticas constructivas, patatas, más insultos, ánimos, ideas, LO QUE SEA, estaré encantada de leerlo. ¡Reviews, reviews!**

**Sois increíbles.**

**Muchas gracias por leer,**

**MAISA.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROMEO&amp;CINDERELLA.**

* * *

_¡A eso no se le llama amor! Se le llama molestar de forma constante a una persona_

_del sexo opuesto únicamente para sacarle de sus casillas._

* * *

_**Vocaloid**_** no me pertenece.**

**MIKI.**

Me volví a mirar en el espejo, examinando de nuevo a mi inesperado enemigo: el grano. Intentaba pensar en cómo podía deshacerme de el ya que las cremas que tenía, chistosamente, las había tirado pensando que ninguna de esas cosas redondas y odiosas volverían a llenar mi rostro. Tuve que hacer caso a mi madre cuando predijo que me arrepentiría pronto. Fruncí el ceño y acaricié con algo de fastidio el grano con uno de mis dedos. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Que yo recuerde no hice nada malo… o no lo bastante para que me aparezca esa cosa redonda, roja y fea en mi mejilla.

-¿Piensas ir pendiente de tu grano? –Escuché a Yuma preguntarme con un tono divertido. Rodé los ojos y le miré de reojo. Caminaba a mi lado, observándome. Si no lo había dicho, mi grano quedaba expuesto ante él en todo su esplendor.

-Sí. –Contesté, volviendo la mirada al espejo. Pero no pude prestar atención a mi enemigo, pues seguía sintiendo la mirada de Yuma sobre mí. Traté de ignorarlo, pero en vano. ¡Como odiaba que me mirasen tanto!- ¿Y tú piensas mirarme todo el camino? –Le pregunté fulminándole con la mirada.

Antes de contestar, me sonrió.

-Puede. –Me contestó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo. Solté un suspiro y rodé los ojos, cerrando mi pequeño espejo en su funda y resguardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.- ¿Te molesta? –Me preguntó entonces, inclinando de nuevo su rostro para observar mejor el mío.

-Sabes perfectamente que odio que me miren tanto. –Le recordé entre dientes, haciendo referencia a las innumerables veces que le grité, pedí, ordené y argumenté que no me agradaba ni un poquito que se quedaran observándome durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh, cierto! –Exclamó de golpe, fingiendo notablemente que se le olvidó. Ante su actuación y el golpe que se dio en la frente con su propia mano, no pude resistir una pequeña sonrisa, pero que pronto intenté borrar.- Eh, Miki, que te he visto sonreír. –Se burló entonces, consiguiendo que me sonrojara levemente y dirigiera mi mirada hacia el lado contrario. ¿Qué carajos me pasaba?

-No estaba sonriendo. –Aclaré con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Era obvio que no podía mentirle y que estaba haciendo la idiota delante de él.

-Que mal se te da mentir, pequeña pelirroja. –Me contestó, esta vez apartando por fin sus hipnotizadores ojos de mí. Pero ante el apodo de _pequeña_ no resistí a voltearme y dedicarle una mirada de rencor. ¿Pequeña? ¡Tengo la misma edad que él!

-No soy pequeña. –Hablé firmemente, cruzándome de brazos y volviendo mi vista al recorrido que se estaba haciendo cada vez más largo a mi pesar. Escuché su ridícula y dulce risa y, de nuevo, volví a sonrojarme. ¡No entendía nada! ¡Yo no podía sonrojarme ante esa insignificante risa!

-Para mí sí. –Aclaró con otra risa. Me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar cualquier idiotez. ¡Yo le mataba!

-A las niñas pequeñas no le salen granos. –Argumenté a mi favor, aunque poco después me percaté de la gran, grandísima idiotez que había soltado. _¿A las niñas pequeñas no les salen granos? ¿No se te ocurría ninguna excusa mejor, Miki?_ Me reñí a mí misma.

De nuevo, Yuma soltó otra carcajada, lo que aumentó el calor en mis mejillas, esta vez, de la vergüenza.

-No entiendo por qué tanta preocupación por los granos. –Comentó con sinceridad, sonriendo. Yo, tras intentar relajar mis dichosas pulsaciones, alcé la mirada para observarle. Seguía con la mirada en el camino tras doblar una esquina. Era guapo. Muy guapo, me atrevería ha decir. Su cabello curiosamente rosa le cubría la frente y todavía seguía con su gorro tan característico en él. Tenía un rostro suave, con los rasgos de un adolescente normal. Unos ojos increíblemente verdes en los que te podías quedar embobada. Unos labios carnosos y que… que… ¡Para! ¡Stop! ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo?!- Vaya, ¿ahora quién mira a quién? –Su pregunta con cierto noto pícaro logró que mi sonrojo se extendiera por todo mi rostro y me quedara sin palabras.

-N-no t-te es-estaba mi-mirando. –Balbuceé, volviendo la mirada al frente, cubriendo mi rostro con una de mis manos. ¿Habría en este mundo alguna chica más idiota que yo?

Pero entonces, sentí como una de sus manos me tomaba del otro brazo con delicadeza y me obligaba a parar. Retiré con lentitud mi mano, observando a Yuma frente a mí, sonriéndome con cariño y diversión. Ay, mi rostro, a parte de verse ridículo con el estúpido grano, ahora se había tintado de rojo, haciéndome parecer un tomate sin el rabo verde entre mi cabello y mis ojos rojos también, graciosamente. Me tomó ambas muñecas y las comenzó a acariciar, logrando que mis pulsaciones se dispararan de nuevo. _Esto no me estaba pasando, esto no me estaba pasando._ Tragué duro y, con valentía, me enfrenté a su mirada, cargada de cariño. Cargada de cariño. Todo ese cariño… ¿iba para mí?

-Te ves realmente como un tomate. –Comentó, sonriendo ampliamente, enseñándome sus dientes blancos, perfectamente alineados. Tomé aire, sintiendo también cómo mi rostro estaba a punto de soltar humo por las orejas. ¿¡Un tomate?!

-¡Idiota, desgraciado, descerebrado, estúpido, chico de rosa! –Comencé a insultarle, soltándome de su agarre y comenzando a propinarle golpes con las manos, a lo que él intentaba protegerse con sus brazos, sin dejar de reír. Le seguí en su carrera para escapar de mis golpes. ¿¡Cómo narices se atrevía a decirme que parecía un tomate?!- ¡No soy ningún tomate! –Exclamé, sin detenerme en mi reparto de golpes, los cuales me parecían demasiado suaves, mientras seguíamos corriendo,

-¡Vale, vale, tomatita! –Y de nuevo, rió ante el nuevo apodo que tan solo hizo que mis golpes aumentaran. ¿Tomatita? ¡Me tomaba el pelo!- ¡Au, au! ¡Pegas fuerte, eh! –Se quejó el muy desgraciado.

-¡Te lo mereces! –Aseguré, dándole un último golpe en su brazo antes de cruzarme por segunda vez de brazos y voltear mi rostro hacia el lado contrario, calmando mi carrera. Todavía reía, cosa que no ayudaba a regular mis pulsaciones. Aunque, por otro lado… me gustaba oírle reír y… más cuando era yo la causante de sus risas. Sin venir a cuento y casi sin querer, sonreí tontamente.

¿Me estaba enamorando o volviendo loca?

-Jojo, has vuelto a sonreír. –Me molestó de nuevo. Borré mi sonrisa y le dediqué mi segunda mirada mortal.

Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle y golpearle de nuevo, me percaté de que estábamos en mi calle, cerca de mi casa. Por fin, ¡hogar, dulce hogar!

-¡Hemos llegado a mi casa! –Exclamé entonces, alegrándome. Y yo que creía que esto iba ha ser un largo, largo viaje a casa. Aunque… bueno, sentía algo dentro en ese momento. Quería… quería alargar ese momento, no separarme del idiota rosa todavía. No sabía por qué, pero quería permanecer más tiempo con él.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Menuda casa. –Halagó, observando con una nueva estúpida y bonita sonrisa mi hogar. Yo sonreí orgullosa.

-¿Envidia? –Pregunté con un aire de superioridad. Por suerte, aquella vez, no había balbuceado.

-Bueno… mi casa es más bonita.

-Eso se tendría que ver.

-Estás invitada a ella siempre que quieras. –Y entonces, se volteó, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran de nuevo e hiciera que mi corazón latiera de nuevo con más rapidez. Su sonrisa se vio opacada por una más pícara, haciéndome sonrojar. ¿No estará pensando en lo que yo estaba pensando, verdad?- Y siempre y cuando mis padres no estén en casa. –Añadió.

Mi rostro cogió todavía más color ante la mente tan pervertida que tenía gracias a la adolescencia.

-¡Serás un cerdo pervertido! –Grité, golpeándole de nuevo el brazo. Volvía a reír mientras evitaba mis golpes con uno de sus brazos, como anteriormente.- ¡Ya te puedes ir! –Le grité por segunda vez, dejando de golpearle; sin embargo, de nuevo, esa cosa que tenía dentro suplicaba que se quedara a mi lado durante un rato más. ¡Argh! ¿¡Qué rayos me pasaba?!

Yuma dejó de reír, pero no de sonreír y se acercó a mí de nuevo. Tomé aire y me hice la chica dura. Se acabó el parecer una niña delicada. ¡Tenía que defender mi propia personalidad! Nada de sonrojos, ni mariposas de colores, ni unicornios, ni el color rosa, ni tampoco de pulsaciones altas. Debía hacerle saber que yo era una chica dura de una vez. Aunque mirándolo por un lado, a lo mejor no lo aparentaba después de haberme sonrojado tantas veces en un día. Pero debía de intentarlo y no evité su mirada aquella vez. Sabía que mi sonrojo jugaba en mi contra, pero aún así, decidí aceptar su reto. Su sonrisa se amplió y yo alcé mi barbilla. Vale, me sacaba un par de centímetros, pero no iba a darle el placer de verle como una chica sumisa. ¡Ni soñando, vamos!

-Chica dura, ¿eh? –Comentó, alzando una ceja. No pude evitar sonreírle con superioridad.

-¿Lo dudabas? –Pregunté yo, acercándome también. ¿Quería jugar? Pues vamos ha jugar con mis propias reglas. Se iba a enterar de quien era Miki Kamui.

-Para nada, Miki. -¿Era yo o mi nombre sonaba mucho mejor cuando él lo decía? ¿Era yo o me estaba volviendo cursi? _¡Chica dura, Miki! ¡Eres una chica dura!_

Él volvió a dar un paso al frente. Ahora, tan solo faltaba mi paso para que nuestros cuerpos lograran rozarse. Y lo di. Alcé un poco más mi rostro para ver sus ojos. Esos ojos tan verdes, tan profundos, tan… _¡Joder, chica dura, soy una chica dura!_ Su sonrisa juguetona no parecía querer abandonar su rostro y tampoco es que yo quisiera que desapareciera.

Bueno, las chicas duras también pueden tener ese lado bonito, ¿no?

-¿A Miki le gusta lo que tiene delante? –Me preguntó, arrugando su nariz. Yo amplié mi sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.- Hay algo más bonito que me gustaría que juzgaras. –Poco a poco su rostro comenzó ha acercarse al mío. Pero era Miki Kamui, este era mi pequeña venganza. Le detuve justo cuando nuestras narices se rozaron y le aparté con delicadeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Él me miró durante unos segundos algo sorprendido.

-Soy una chica dura. –Le recordé, acercándome a la puerta de mi casa de espaldas.- Y las chicas duras no se dejan con tanta facilidad. –Añadí, sacando las llaves de mi casa del bolsillo de mi mochila, sin dejar de observar el rostro sorprendido y juguetón de Yuma. Le guiñé el ojo antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarme a casa.

Por fin, pude respirar de alivio. No me creí lo que me atreví ha hacer. Vale, admito, me había puesto nerviosa, me había sonrojado y pensé que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un ataque al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío, pero me había atrevido a hacerlo. ¡Chicas duras al poder! Ahora que tenía visto que no me iba a dejar enamorar por decirlo de una manera con facilidad, quizás me dejaría un poco en paz. Aunque… bueno, no negaría que me gustaría haberle besado cuando lo tenía delante… ¡NO! O sea, no es que me gustaría, a ver, no sé, es mono y guapo, pero… ¡A la mierda! ¡Me hubiera gustado besarle! ¡Pero solo besarle, eh! ¡Nada de conclusiones precipitadas!

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –Avisé, tras calmarme, dejando mis zapatos frente a la puerta y corriendo hacia el salón. Ahí, mi adorado padre y mi adorada madre sentados sobre el blanco sofá de cuero, frente al enorme televisor de plasma donde una presentadora hacía un reportaje sobre la educación en Japón. Fue entonces cuando recordé las, posiblemente, asignaturas reprobaría y la ayuda de Rin con biología.

-¡Bienvenida, nuestra hija adoptiva favorita! –Exclamó mi padre, tan risueño como siempre. Yo sonreí ampliamente, dejando mi mochila en la entrada del salón y corriendo a sentarme entre mis padres, como solía hacer siempre.

Mi padre y mi madre me sonrieron antes de abrazarme. Hacía once años que vivía con ellos, once años junto a mis verdaderos padres; no eran de sangre, pero yo sentía que sí. Mi madre era una personificación de la propia perfección femenina si queremos ahorrarnos la descripción al completo. Tenía una envidiable melena rosa que se extendía a lo largo de su espalda hasta poco más debajo de su cintura, unos increíbles ojos azules que resaltaban sobre su pálida piel, un rostro suave y sereno, un cuerpo de escándalo, como decía mi padre, con peligrosas curvas, rematado con unos bustos increíbles y unas piernas kilométricas. En cambio, mi padre era así como la gracia y la tontería en uno; tenía una melena y unos ojos de un curioso y divertido color lila. Era fuerte, con unos hombros anchos gracias por el entrene que realizaba por su trabajo: bombero. Y sí, era uno de esos bomberos que salían en los calendarios, para resumir. A simple vista, era obvio que yo apenas tenía semejanza con ellos.

-Tengo una increíble noticia que daros. –Anuncié canturreando, alargando mi sonrisa. Mis padres me miraron curiosos.- ¿Adivináis cuántas asignaturas reprobaré?

-¿Cinco? –Se atrevió a preguntar mi padre, ganándose una mirada letal de mi parte. ¿Cinco? ¿Dónde quedaba ese amor padre e hija? –Nótese el exceso de drama-.

-Bueno, en un principio eran cuatro. –Hablé, notando la mirada de sorpresa y, por ende, futura mirada de ira por parte de mi madre. Mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¡Pero en un principio! –Me apresuré a destacar.- He pedido a Rin que me ayude con biología y la señorita Amako me ha dicho que me podrá aprobar ciencias si le presento un trabajo. ¡Y antes de que me interrumpáis! Pienso hacerlo. –Aseguré, con el puño alzado.- ¡Miki Kamui va a tener un verano de ensueño! –Solté un alarido antes de sonreír a mis padres.

-¿¡De verdad lo vas ha hacer?! –Me preguntó ilusionado mi padre, a lo que asentí con vehemencia antes de verme envuelta en su asfixiante abrazo.- ¡Ésta es mi niña pelirroja! –Me halagó, frotando su mejilla con la mía, cosa que solía hacerme de pequeña y odiaba.- Si sigues así, ese verano de ensueño se hará realidad. –Me aseguró, aunque yo estaba bastante ocupada con liberarme de su achuchón.

-¡Papá! ¡Mi mejilla! –Protesté, pero nada podía hacer para soltarme. Miré a mi madre, que me sonreía con ternura. Le devolví la sonrisa como pude.

-Gakupo, cielo, la vas a dejar sin mejilla. –Me ayudó mi madre, apoyando su codo en el respaldo del sofá y usando su mano para apoyar su mejilla.

-Pero merece una recompensa por querer esforzarse tanto. –Se defendió, sin soltarme. Comenzaba a sentir como mi mejilla se tintaba de rojo por la presión. Pero ante la mirada de advertencia de mamá, me soltó por fin.

Entonces mi madre abrió sus brazos y corrí a ellos. Sabía que mis padres estaban contesto y orgullosos de mí; por fin, su hija reprobaría menos de tres asignaturas. Y aunque dos asignaturas suspendidas seguían siendo un tema importante que tratar, y más tratándose de matemáticas e historia, mis padres sabían que me estaba esforzando al máximo. Estudiar nunca había sido mi fuerte. Había sido adoptada a los cuatro años y a pesar de recibir algunas clases en el hospicio donde residía, me costó bastante ir al ritmo de los otros estudiantes en mi primer año de escuela. Sabía leer y escribir, pero iba más lenta de lo normal.

-Si hablamos de una de las recompensas… -Comencé, aún abrazada a mi madre.- ¿Me podéis comprar alguna crema para mi nuevo grano? –Pedí casi en un susurro, sabiendo que mi madre comenzaría a restregarme que tuvo razón en su predicción de que pronto me arrepentiría de haber tirado todas las cremas.

-Sabía que te arrepentirías. –Habló firmemente, sonriendo con superioridad.- ¿Quién tenía razón? –Preguntó, sabiendo que aquello me molestaba. Inflé una de mis mejillas y susurré un _tú_. - ¿Quién? No te he oído. –Como disfrutaba mi madre haciéndome rabiar.

-¡Tú, oh, madre suprema! –Exageré, sonriendo de la forma más forzada, haciéndolo notar. Mis padres rieron ante mi actitud y antes de seguir, mi mamá me revolvió el cabello.

-Guardé una de las cremas en el baño de tu habitación sabiendo que este día llegaría. –Me confesó, inclinándose para ver mi estúpido grano.- Adolescencia, duro periodo. –Comentó mi madre, sacándome otra sonrisa.

-Sois la mejor familia que me pudo tocar. –Aseguré, besando la mejilla de mi padre y mi madre antes de subir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras y corrí hacia mi habitación, donde abrí la puerta del baño y rebusqué por los cajones la crema –de paso, me libré también del espejo-. Cuando la encontré, sonreí victoriosa y no tardé en aplicármela. En una semana y media ya podía volver a lucir mi bonita cara. Sonreí a mi reflejo antes de volver a mi habitación y recoger mi móvil, el cual dejé aquella mañana en mi habitación creyendo que llegaba tarde. Quedé en ridículo cuando me percaté que quedaba todavía quince minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Y mis padres sin haberme avisado cuando salí corriendo de casa. Cuando lo encendí, lo primero que vi fue las cuatro llamadas de Rin; todas, hace cinco minutos. Ahora que pensaba, no la había visto cuando llegué, o había llegado antes que yo, o todavía seguía con Len. Le devolví la llamada y en menos de dos tonos, escuché su voz.

-_¡Te he visto con Yuma! _–Habló con la misma rapidez en que yo me sonrojé. Decidme que no escuché bien, decídmelo. Tragué duro y me rasqué el brazo, nerviosa.

-No sé qué me estás diciendo. –Quise hacerme la sorda, pero sabía que mi mejor amiga me conocía lo bastante bien como para notar que estaba mintiendo.

-_¡Sal ahora! ¡Esto necesita de una C.U.M.A. urgentísimo! _–Me golpeé la frente. C.U.M.A. eran las siglas de 'Consejo Urgente de Mejores Amigas'. Suena estúpido, lo sé, y más si lo decidí yo. Pero, obvio, teníamos seis años, ¡mentalidad infantil!

-Me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida del momento en que decidí ponerle ese patético nombre. –Aseguré, abriendo el ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. La casa de Rin quedaba junto a la mía, separadas por un muro de apenas un metro de altura.

Curiosamente, nuestros balcones quedaban unidos, por decirlo de una manera, por un árbol. Ese árbol estaba plantado en mi jardín. Una de sus ramas quedaba frente a mi balcón y otra, el del lado continuo, daba junto al de Rin. Sus ramas eran lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar tanto el peso de mi mejor amiga como el mío. Vi a mi rubia favorita en su balcón, graciosamente más grande que el mío, saludándome con la mano antes de colgar. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de guardar mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y avisar con un grito de que iba ha casa de Rin. Mis padres estaban al tanto de lo que su alocada hija hacía y a pesar de que en un principio creyeron que era muy peligroso, hasta el punto de ponerme colchonetas en el suelo y sellarme el balcón durante una temporada, mis argumentos consiguieron cambiarles de opinión. Mis argumentos y también una promesa de llevar puesto la cuerda de seguridad y dejar las colchonetas en el suelo. Cuando escuché sus _'Vale y ten mucho cuidado'_, logré llegar a la rama y subirme hasta el tronco de pie, dejando de lado la cuerda. Una promesa no se cumple si tienes los dedos cruzados tras tu espalda, ¿verdad? Abracé el tronco y apoyé uno de mis pies en la otra rama y no pasé a ésta hasta estar segura de que no caería. Cuando lo hice, la recorrí hasta llegar al balcón de mi mejor amiga con un salto. Tres años de gimnasia acrobática daba para mucho.

-¿¡Qué te hizo Yuma?! –Me preguntó de inmediato, saltándose su aplauso habitual ante mis destrezas. Sonreí nerviosa al recordar la escena.- ¿¡Te ha besado?! ¡Cuéntamelo todo, ya! –No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me arrastró hacia su habitación y me empujó hacia su amplia cama. Corrió ha cerrar la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-No me ha besado. –Aclaré el primer e importantísimo punto, sonrojándome de nuevo. Rin sonrió con su dichosa sonrisa pícara. Rodé los ojos.- No lo ha hecho. –Subrayé de nuevo. _Aunque me hubiera gustado. _

-Explícame qué vi. –Alzó varias veces sus cejas, acercando su rostro al mío. Me alejé de ella, mirándola de la peor forma. ¿Qué cómo podía ser mi mejor amiga? No yo misma me lo explicaba.- Porque no todos los días se ve a la increíble, rebelde, libre, incontrolable Miki Kamui sonrojada. –A cada halago, me golpeaba con su dedo el brazo.

Debían de darme el premio Nobel a la paciencia.

-Tan solo me hice la chica dura, ya sabes. –Aclaré, evitando mirarla a los ojos. No sé por qué narices sentía las mejillas arder cada vez que me acordaba de Yuma. Me estaba volviendo loca.- Él se acercó, yo me acerqué, pero no le dejé tocarme un pelo. –Añadí, tomando aire por la nariz.- ¿Feliz, mi queridísima amiga? –Pregunté, volviendo ha observarla con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Rin me volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, con ¿ternura?

-Te gusta Yuma. –Canturreó a mi pesar, aumentando mi sonrojo. ¡Teniéndola a ella como amiga para qué quería enemigos!- En nuestros once años de amistad, jamás te he visto tan roja como hoy. –Me aseguró, sin borrar esa sonrisa. ¡Me estaba tomando el pelo! ¡No me gusta Yuma ni me gustará!

-¡No me gusta! –Casi grité, alzándome de su cama para cruzarme de brazos y darle la espalda. Vale, me estaba comportando como una niña infantil, pero Rin no tenía razón. Escuché su risa tras de mí, pero no me volteé.

-Eres cabezota. Te gusta Yuma, se te nota a millones de kilómetros. –Mi mejor amiga rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos antes de plantarme un beso en mi mejilla. Inflé esa mejilla, mirando hacia el otro lado. Ese idiota de rosa no me gustaba.- Lo acabarás admitiendo, pelirrojita mía. –Dijo segura de nuevo, revolviéndome el cabello antes de tirarse de espaldas sobre su cama.

Era imposible que eso ocurriera. Vale, sentía cosas por él, vale, me ponía roja cuando estaba con él, y sí, vale, me sacaba de mis casillas, pero seguro eso se me pasaría. Quizás fueran solo ilusiones mías. Él tiene tras él a miles de chicas esperándole y solo me molestaba a mí. No lo llegaba a entender. Era guapo, tenía un buen futuro asegurado, una fila de chicas guapísimas y a quien no dejaba en paz era a mí. ¡A eso no se le llama amor! Se le llama molestar de forma constante a una persona del sexo opuesto únicamente para sacarle de sus casillas. Quizás un poco larga la definición, pero estaba segura de que era eso.

-Oye, rubia de mi vida. –Y entonces, sonreír, recordándome de uno de los mejores amigos de Yuma. Me volteé a verla, alargando mi sonrisa. Rin tuvo que percatarse de ello, pues se sentó de un bote sobre su cama, mirándome con los ojos abiertos, a punto de sonrojarse.- ¿Y tu pequeño paseo con Len? –Sonreí socarrona, sacándole un profundo sonrojo sobre su pálida piel.

Donde las dan las toman.

-Pu-pues normal. ¿Qué te esperabas? –Quiso evadir el tema, mirando hacia su ventanal mientras elevaba su mentón. Mentía.

-Ya, ya. Algo escondes, vamos, escúpelo.

-¡No ha pasado nada! –Exclamó entonces, sonrojándose cada vez más. Esto era divertido.- ¡No me mires así! ¡No te miento! –Seguí con la misma expresión burlona, sabiendo que eso le molestaría una barbaridad y lograría sacarle lo que quería. Todo era cuestión de esperar…- ¡Me ha tocado el culo! –Y por fin, la noticia bomba que… espera. ¿Le ha tocado el culo? No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y cubrir de inmediato mi boca al ver esa mirada de odio de mi mejor amiga. Quise disculparme, pero su almohada en forma de hamburguesa me golpeó la cara.- ¡No tiene ni pizca de gracia! –Exclamó de nuevo, cada vez más roja.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Me excusé tan rápido como pude, corriendo a sentarme a su lado. El rostro de mi mejor amiga casi parecía echar humo. Sinceramente, se veía realmente mona.- ¿Te lo tocó de verdad? –No evité preguntar, ganándome una mirada letal.

-¡Claro que es de verdad!

-Vale, vale. ¿Y no sabes la razón? –De nuevo, me gané un golpe de almohada con la misma de antes. Me he arrepentí de habérselo devuelto.- Okey, okey, no. Pero, levanta y date la vuelta. –El rostro de _no entiendo nada_ de mi mejor amiga no tenía precio, pero me ahorré algún comentario.- Hazlo. –Insistí, logrando que se alzara y se volteara frente a mí.- Según los libros de novelas románticas…

-La única novela romántica que has leído es la de _Blancanieves_ en la sección infantil de la biblioteca. –Me recordó mi grandísima mejor amiga, volteándose a verme. Alcé una ceja y sonrió nerviosa, volviéndose a voltear tras disculparse.

-Como decía, según mis experiencias, si un tío de toca el culo puede tratarse de dos cosas. –Hablé, alzándome también.- La primera, que se trate de un pervertido.

-Esa tiene sentido.

-Espera que siga. ¿Qué lado te tocó? –Pregunté, observando como Rin señalaba su lado derecho.- Y la segunda, que quiera darte algo. –Deslicé mis dedos en uno de sus bolsillos y sonreí victoriosa cuando éstos dieron con un trozo de papel doblado.- Como, por ejemplo, su número de teléfono. –Rin se volteó sorprendida y observó el papel que tenía entre mis dedos.

-¡Maldito crío pervertido! –Gritó, arrebatándome el papel y desdoblándolo, observando con detenimiento lo que estaba escrito.- 'Para la rubia más bonita que he llegado a ver.' –Su rostro echaba humo. Me mordí el labio para evitar reír.- ¡Yo lo mato, yo lo mato! –Pisó el suelo con uno de sus pies, descargando su ira.

Iba a hablarle cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza, apareciendo tras esta la mujer de Meito, el papá de Rin. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño revuelto a lo alto de su cabeza y nos miró curiosa a ambas. Supe que Rin se había guardado el papelito en su bolsillo trasero antes de dedicarle su mirada más indiferente. Yo sonreí algo forzada. Mayu no era mi tipo. A los diez años, la primera vez que la conocí en persona, recordaba como se burlaba de mi bonito mechón de pelo que sobresalía, mientras me hablaba como si fuera una niña de cinco años. También como no quitaba ojo de mí cuando iba a casa de Rin, y tomaba por mí misma las cerezas que guardaban en su nevera. Su padre me daba permiso e insistía en que considerara su casa como la mía propia y eso lo tomaba al pie de la letra. Recordé como la primera vez me quitó el bol de mi preciosa fruta y retiraba de ahí todas las que ella pudo hasta dejarme con veinte cerezas. Las había contado, sí. Me había dejado veinte cerezas. ¿Qué clase de monstruo hacía eso?

-¡Oh, Miki! –Me sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a mí antes de saludarme con dos besos que me pillaron desprevenida.- ¿Vienes para hablar con Rin sobre vuestro plan de estudio para mañana? –Me preguntó risueña. Pestañeé varias veces seguidas sin entender aquella pregunta. ¿Plan de estudio? Me volteé para mirar a Rin, quien me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me había vuelto a meter en otro de sus líos?

-Eh… Sí. –Me atreví a decir, sin saber qué carajos estaba pasando todavía.

-¡Fantástico! ¿También te dijo que yo os ayudaría en biología? – ¿Biolo…? ¿¡Rin le había mentido diciendo que estudiaremos mañana biología?! Amplié mi sonrisa forzada, asintiendo.- ¡Que bien! ¡Será una tarde de chicas! -¡Sí, yupi! ¡Tarde de chicas estudiando biología! Jajaja. _Voy ha matar a Rin, ¡voy ha matarla! _

-¿Sabes de biología? –Le pregunté, hablándole de tú a tú. Las incansables insistencias de esa mujer porque la tratáramos de tú a tú, lograron que nos cansáramos y la habláramos de esa forma.

-¡Obvio que sí! ¡Esa asignatura se me daba súper bien! –Rió con algo de exageración para mi gusto. Reí con ella algo más seco. En tres, en tres líos me había metido Rin en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¡Decidme si no era para matarla!

Me volteé para ver a mi mejor amiga reírse con algo de esfuerzo también. Le dediqué mi mirada de _hablaremos más tarde_ que captó enseguida. Sí, hablará lo justo antes de que acabara con su corta vida.

.

.

.

.

**17 páginas y 5.036 palabras en el Word. ¡Nueeevo record, creo! (?) –Hace la croqueta antes de levantarse de un salto.- ¡Hola, hola! ¡Adivinad quien ha terminado por fin el tercer capitulo que tanta caña me ha dado! ¡Sí, aquí servidora! Y esta vez, logré hacerlo desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida pelirroja favorita, Miki. Así, de paso, podría quitarme de encima la **_**cita**_** de Yuma y Miki. Aunque, me gustó más la parte final, puesto que veo que me ha salido más expresivo que la del principio. No sé. ;n; **

**Okey, esta vez, no tengo casi nada que decir, solo que quizás el próximo capitulo lo narre por fin Len y sabremos algo de su vida. JAJAJA. Va a ser la leche, veréis. eue **

**POR CIERTO. Ayer subí un **_**one-shot**_**, 'Cenicienta, la otra historia' y me gustaría que os pasarais y echarais un vistazo para darme vuestra más sincera opinión. ¡Enserio, cualquier cosa que critiquéis me lo tomaré seriamente! Promesa. C: **

**Y, bien, sin nada más que pediros, mis adoradas y adorados criaturas, lo de siempre. Billones de gracias por leer y espero vuestros críticas impaciente. **

**¡LOS REVIEWS SALVARÁN LAS NARANJAS Y PLÁTANOS DE RIN Y LEN! Vamos, ayúdales a salvarles. Colabora en la causa. (?) **

**¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita y gracias por leerme!**

**MAISA.-**

**P.D: Los reviews siguen siendo graaaaaatis~. **


	5. Chapter 5

**ROMEO&amp;CINDERELLA.**

* * *

_El ratón se cansó de que el gato le persiguiera y ahora él se ha revelado. Que empiece el juego del ratón y el gato._

* * *

_**Vocaloid **_**no me pertenece. **

**LEN.**

Con los auriculares puestos y conectados a mi teclado, me limité a tocar notas al azar, queriendo que la voz de mi padre desapareciera. Sabía que estaba peleando de nuevo con algún idiota que había osado decirle por teléfono alguna estupidez que le irritaba y mi madre intentaba calmarle. Suspiré y seguí tocando mientras escuchaba, a mi pesar, la voz aguda de mi padre. Cuando llegué a casa me alegré al ver a mi madre sentaba tras el bar de la cocina, preparando junto a mi nana algunas de sus riquísimas galletas. Hacía tres días que no pisaba la casa debido al viaje que había echo con mi padre. Viaje de negocios, obviamente. Pero esa alegría fue levemente opacada cuando reconocí a mi padre sobre el sillón. Últimamente, la relación padre e hijo se había tambaleado. Aunque no era nada nuevo. Mi padre se pasaba días enteros en su estúpida empresa y apenas notaba mi existencia. Cuando tenía tiempo libre, al contrario de pasarla conmigo, con su _único_ hijo, se encerraba en su despacho y se ponía a trabajar desde casa. Y todo empezó por algo estúpido a mi vista.

Fruncí el ceño y desplacé mis dedos hacia las notas más graves, intentando pasar todo lo que sentía a mi música, mi única salida. Mi padre se alejó de mí por otra estúpida empresa que competía con la suya. A pesar de que la empresa era pequeña en comparación con la de mi padre, eso no hacía que él fuera tan cabezota de ir a por todas. Por ello nos mudamos aquí. Para luchar contra el enemigo hay que estar cerca de él, solía decir. Pero para odiar a tu hijo solo basta con centrarte más en tu estúpido enemigo. Cerré los ojos y tomé una gran calada de aire por la nariz. Esto podía conmigo. Me pasaba días enteros sin ver a mi padre, echándole de menos, para que, cuando volviese, corriera de nuevo a su despacho y se encierra en el. ¿¡Hola?! ¿¡Y su hijo qué?! A pesar de que mi madre hiciera el rol de padre y madre y mi nana intentara ayudarme lo máximo que podía, aún sentía la necesidad de una figura paterna. Tenía dieciséis años, periodo adolescente, hormonas, cambios físicos, amores… Joder, necesitaba a mi padre, pero él no estaba.

Me detuve cuando vi la figura de mi madre junto a mi cama. Me deshice de mis auriculares y aparté mi teclado a un lado. Ya no escuchaba la voz de mi padre. Mi madre traía su sonrisa radiante, acompañada por un plato de galletas que reconocí de inmediato. Estaban rellenas de banana. Sonreí a mi madre cuando me tendió una.

-Recién horneadas. –Habló con cariño. Tomé la galleta y le di un buen mordisco tras sentarme junto a mi madre. Vi como dejó el plato sobre la mesita de roble que había junto a mi cama antes de volver a mirarme. Mi madre tenía el cabello largo y de color oro, a juego con sus ojos zafiro, brillantes y claros reflejos de su alma. Tenía un rostro suave al tacto y a la vista, bastante joven para sus casi treinta y ocho años. Su nariz era respingona y tenía unos labios finos, pero que formaban una preciosa sonrisa que ahora se dirigían a mí. Su carácter era muy diferente al de mi padre por no decir ya que era lo contrario. No llegaría a comprender por qué mi madre se casó con él.- Te he visto decaído, ¿le estás dando vueltas otra vez a lo de tu padre? –Me preguntó con un tono más bajo. Le di otro mordisco a mi galleta antes de asentir. Como buena madre, me conocía mejor que a mí mismo. Me acarició el rostro, mirándome con esos potentes ojos claros.- Tu padre te quiere. –Me dijo por ¿centésima vez? desde que logró sonsacarme lo que me ocurría con papá.

Sabía que quería levantarme al ánimo y verme sonreír, pero ya me tenía sabido de memoria parte de su discurso.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir. –Le aclaré bajando la mirada. Mi madre intentaba ser aprensiva y quería mirar por ambo bandos. Sabía que estaba entre mi padre y yo, y no quería vernos afectados (o más bien, verme afectado. Yo no veía a mi padre sufrir por lo mismo que sufría yo).- Sé que me quiere y tal, pero no me vale con que me lo digas tú. –Mascullé apretando los puños y haciendo añicos el pequeño trozo de galleta que me quedaba. Solté una palabrota por lo bajo antes de abrir la mano y encontrar la migas de lo que fue mi galleta.

-Quieres que te lo diga él y te lo demuestre, ¿no es cierto? –Fue justo lo que pensaba. Asentí y volví a mirar a mi madre. Ella me sonrió de nuevo antes de tenderme la mano y señalar las migas de la galleta que tenía en mi otra mano. Le sonreí también algo avergonzado y le entregué los restos.- Piensa que lo que te afecta a ti, me afecta a mí. –Aseguró, cerrando su delicada mano cuando le di las migas.- Y te prometo que papá te quiere mucho, solo que ya sabes cómo es. Pronto volverá a ser el de antes, esto es solo un pequeño paréntesis. –Me aclaró, besándome la frente antes de alzarse. _Sí, un paréntesis que lleva abierto casi dos años._\- Por cierto, tu móvil vibró cuando entré. –Me avisó antes de hacerme saber que me quería y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Vi mi móvil sobre la mesita, junto al plato de galletas que había dejado. Suspiré y me acerqué a el. Cuando lo abrí sonreí casi sin quererlo. Tenía dos mensajes de mi querida rubia. Desde que pisé por primera vez el salón a principio de curso y la vi, el tiempo se detuvo de inmediato. Su risa era un auténtico deleite para mis oídos. Nunca me habían atraído las rubias, creía que eran unas auténticas ¿cómo decirlo? _chicas fáciles_, que cuando las molestabas exageraban bastante para captar la atención. Sé que suena estúpido, dado que yo también soy rubio, y algo sexista, pero creedme que en mi antigua institución, las chicas que veía y a las que me gustaba molestar, exageraban bastante. Que intentabas hacerles cosquillas, gritaban con fuerza _¡No, tontín, jajajaja! ¡No me hagas cosquillas! _Y la mayoría de los alumnos giraban para mirarte como si fueras un violador o algo por el estilo. Pero con Rin era diferente, no sabía explicarlo. En aquél día vi que se hacía la fuerte en cuanto mis comentarios y mis maneras de molestarla. Se veía una chica fácil, pero en realidad, sabía que era difícil lograr que cayera a mis brazos. Y lo veía sobretodo en el momento en que le di, a mi manera, mi número de teléfono. La forma en que se sonrojó hasta el punto casi de echar humo por las orejas fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que podía llevarme. Muchas de las chicas con quien practiqué la misma práctica dejaron que siguiera y no hicieron apenas nada para detenerme (cosa que parte de mí, lo agradecía), pero con Rin logré dejar el número de milagro. Parecía que quería hacerse la chica dura.

_Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué me mandas un mensaje, mi rubia querida? _Decidí joderla un poco y despejarme. Nunca había tenido tastas ganas de empezar las clases por una chica. No sabía si me había enamorado o me gustaba simplemente. Tan solo sabía que me tenía loco y tenía la vaga sensación de que la conocía desde antes.

_Para que sepas lo ¡idiota! que eres. _

_¡Es increíble el odio que te he cogido en menos de un día!_

Solté una pequeña carcajada ante su actitud tan dulce e infantil. No podía pedir más. Annie me había echo un grandísimo favor colocándome a su lado.

_¿Y sabes lo que he conseguido contigo en menos de un día? _Le envié primero aquello para mantenerla en ascuas y enviar lo siguiente segundos después:_ Una cita y lograr tocar tus bonitos atributos traseros. _Deseé haber estado ahí para contemplar su bonito rostro enrojecer hasta echar humo por las orejas.

Durante los minutos posteriores, no hubo señal de vida por parte de mi rubia favorita y mis ansias por saber qué me pondría aumentaban. Aunque sabía que estaba en línea y había leído mis mensajes.

_Mañana te vas a cagar. _

_¡Prepárate, rubio idiota!_

_¡De ésta te vas a acordar! _

No podía con mis ganas y solté una gran carcajada. Me gustaba y esa idea solo hacía más que aumentar al paso de los segundos. Sabía que Rin Sakine era la chica que necesitaba en mi vida; ya sea como mejor amiga o como conocida o como amiga o como novia. Supe desde el momento en que la vi que la necesitaba. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus carcajadas, su torpeza… La hacían una chica única y adorable.

La hacían mi rubia.

.

.

.

-¡Len, hora de cenar! –Escuché el grito de mi nana justo cuando salí de la ducha. Le grité de vuelta que ahora bajaba y me acerqué a mi armario empotrado contra la pared amarilla de mi amplia habitación. Abrí una de las puertas donde quedaban los cajones. Sí, dentro del mismo armario, tenía unos cajones donde guardaba parte de mi ropa. Saqué un bóxer con pequeños dibujos de bananas (hace falta aclarar que es mi bóxer de la suerte), una camisa a tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de pijama cortos. Me deshice de la toalla que rodeaba mi cintura y me apresuré a vestirme.- ¡Allen, baja de una vez! –Insistió mi nana desde el salón. Suspiré antes de salir apresurado de mi habitación con el plato vacío de galletas, dejando mi preciada melena suelta.

Desde el último mensaje de Rin me había pasado la tarde en mi habitación terminando las tareas que nos habían mandado en aquél largo lunes. No consumió mucho tiempo puesto que era muy bueno en la mayoría de las materias, si se me permite lardear. Aunque, como es obvio, tenía una asignatura que no lograba aprobar ni con los más grandes milagros: la biología. Sí, esa dichosa materia acababa con mis prestigiosas neuronas cuando estudiaba. Nunca se me dio muy bien, siempre lograba aprobar en los últimos exámenes con notas muy ajustadas. ¡Pero era comprensible, no se crean! Por ejemplo, el último examen que hicimos: el cuerpo humano. Vale, la señorita Sweet nos había obligado a memorizar cada hueso y músculo de nuestro cuerpo. ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a aprender 238 huesos* y más de 600 músculos?! Yo con tal de saber dónde se ubicaba los huesos y músculos más importantes como las costillas o los tríceps, me bastaba.

Ni falta hacía saber que reprobamos más de la mitad de la clase. Aunque, eso sí, se salvó mi querida rubia.

-¡Allen como no…!

-¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí! –Interrumpí a mi nana justo cuando quiso volver a insistir. Ella me miró y sonrió con inocencia. Mal presagio. Mi nana, a diferencia de otras señoras mayores de cuarenta años, me superaba de altura por, nada, dos centímetros. Tenía una espesa melena anaranjada que solía siempre recoger en una coleta alta. Su rostro presentaba ya arrugas debido a su edad, pero sus ojos verdes seguían siendo los protagonistas juntos a las pecas que decoraban con gracia su rostro.

Una nana moderna en pocas palabras.

-Pareces una chica. –Comentó con cierta picardía. Tuve que haberlo visto venir. Rodé los ojos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y dejar el plato en el lavavajillas.- ¿Te comiste todas las galletas? –Me preguntó entonces, mirando sobre mi hombro. Asentí antes de cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico.- Así me gusta. –Vale, aquí ocurría algo raro. Me volteé para ver a mi nana con la misma sonrisa inocente. Alcé una ceja.- No me mires así y levántate que la cena está sobre la mesa. –Ordenó, volteándose y corriendo como una niña pequeña hacia la mesa, confundiéndome todavía más.

Cuando llegué al salón no me sorprendió el hecho de no encontrar a mi padre ahí. Quizás se hubiera ido a su despecho de nuevo o, siendo tan tarde, hubiera quedado con algunos amigos para ir de bar en bar, como ya comenzaba a acostumbrar. Solté aire por la nariz antes de tomar asiento junto a mi nana. Mi madre se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa, con otra sonrisa. Miré a ambas mujeres antes de servirme la cena; dos filetes de ternera y una porción de ensalada. Observé que intercambiaban continuamente miraditas y sonrisas. Yo trataba de hacer que no las veía, pero mi curiosidad aumentaba.

¿Qué carajos escondían?

-¿Pasa algo que no sepa? –Me atreví a preguntar, cortando un trozo de mi cena. Oí como ambas mujeres soltaron una especia de pedorreta en un intento de evitar saltar la carcajada monumental. Las miré receloso. Parecían dos colegialas hablando con el chico del que estaba enamorada alguna amiga suya.

-Nada, Lenny, cielo. –Intentó hablar mi nana, pero tras acabar la oración, soltó una pequeña risa. Tomé aire y lo solté en un intento de tranquilizarme. Como odiaba estas situaciones.- Creo que se lo tienes que decir ya, Lily. –Habló segundos después mi nana, mirando a mi madre con otra amplia sonrisa que ponía alerta mis cinco sentidos.

-¿Decirme qué? –Pregunté incapaz de controlar mi curiosidad. Miré a ambas mujeres de nuevo, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.- ¡Contestadme! –Estallé carcomido por mi curiosidad.

-Bueno, Umiko y yo hemos decidido regalarte una cosa muy especial. –Me habló por fin mi madre. Automáticamente miré a mi nana, quien asintió risueña. ¿Una cosa muy especial? Como sea la colección de CD's de cinco horas sobre _El origen de la banana_ ya podían ahorrárselo.- Es algo que te va a encantar. –Canturreó mi madre centrada en su filete, cortado minuciosamente.

¿Algo que me encantaría? ¡Joder, no se me ocurría nada!

-Como sea algo relacionado con documentales, podéis ahorrároslos. –Comenté finalmente, tomando mi vaso y procediendo a tomar una gran cantidad de líquido.

-Es una motocicleta. –Soltó mi nana, consiguiendo que el agua saliera disparada de mi boca. ¿¡Había escuchado bien?! ¿¡Me habían comprado una motocicleta?! Mi nana y mi madre soltaron una carcajada ante mi reacción.

-¿¡Enserio?! –Casi grité. No dejé de sonreír desde entonces. Había estado casi un año y medio pidiendo una motocicleta. Todos mis ex compañeros de mi antiguo salón tenían una. Les miraba algo receloso cuando venían a primera hora de la mañana con sus increíbles motocicletas.

-Ajá, está en el gara… -No me hizo falta saber más y, sin perder ni un segundo más, corrí hacia el garaje. Abrí la puerta que daba a ella y ahí la vi, bajo un manto blanco.

Logré llegar a ella casi a tropezones y sin creérmelo aún. Parecía una adolescente fanática frente a su mayor ídolo. Retiré el manto y mi corazón salió de su caja torácica. ¿Saben ese sentimiento de alegría infinita cuando logras algo que querías durante tantísimo tiempo? Vale, ¡PUES YO NO SENTÍ NI LA MILÉSIMA PARTE DE ESE SENTIMIENTO! Bajo el manto solo apareció el esqueleto de lo que fue una motocicleta Harley. Solo sobrevivieron las piezas más importantes como el motor. El resto estaba hecho polvo, todo sucio y triste. Le quedaba el guarda barros, el parabrisas, el faro delantero y trasero, el depósito de gasolina parecía oxidado, el sillín pareció usado por un hombre de grandes medidas y por no hablar del amortiguador; el tubo de escape se librara de milagro, pero las ruedas debía de llenarlas de aire.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. –Murmuré, dejando caer el manto. ¡Debía de serlo! Mi motocicleta… Viajar con la melena al aire, hacer caballitos, presumir delante de las chicas, poner celosa a Rin, joder a mi primo Rinto, a Kaito… Todos esos sueños se fueron al garete en el momento en que vi aquella cosa que quería hacerse pasar por una motocicleta Harley.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa, Lenny? –Me volteé para ver a mi nana y a mi madre bajo el marco de la puerta, con dos sonrisas en sus rostros. Las miré como si se trataran de fenómenos raros. ¿¡Cómo podían preguntarme eso?!- Nana y yo la encontramos en un desguace. El mecánico, un chico muy majo, nos dijo que todavía funcionaba, solo que le quedaban las piezas de… fuera y eso. –Explicó mi madre, señalando el resto de lo que tuvo que ser una pasada de motocicleta.

No supe qué hacer, si llorar o reír, o las dos cosas a la vez.

-¡Esto no es justo! –Me quejé, pataleando como un crío de cinco años al cual le acaban de quitar su juguete. Vale, estaba entre reír o llorar, pero patalear no era una mala opción. Infantil, lo sabía, pero quizás se lo replanteen y logren dar lo que fue de la motocicleta a un mecánico y la arreglaran.- ¡Yo quería una motocicleta de verdad!

Mi madre y mi nana no se inmutaron y seguían sonriendo.

-Está bien, la tendrás. –Mi nana se acercó a mí y se agachó a mi altura. Mis ojos se iluminaron y estuve a punto de abrazarla cuando dijo lo siguiente:- Pero cuando termines tú solito de arreglarla. –Ahí me quedé, con un tic en uno de mis bonitos ojos.

Encima tendría que ser YO quien arreglara la moto.

-¿¡Tengo yo cara de mecánico?! –Pregunté, señalando con mi dedo acusador a mi madre y mi nana. Ellas se miraron antes de que soltaran otra de sus carcajadas. ¿Por qué hacían las cosas más complicadas?- Yo solo quería una motocicleta. –Protesté bajando mi cabeza, derrotado.

-No te pongas así, Lenny. –Mi nana fue la primera en correr hacia mí y espachurrarme contra su pecho. Vi a mi madre sonreírme esta vez con cariño antes de acercarse a mí. Me gustaba que me mostraran cariño, ¡pero siempre y cuando pudiera respirar!- Tu madre y yo te ayudaremos en lo que quieras. Tú solo pídenos lo que te haga falta.

-Lo… lo único… que… pido… es… aire. –Logré pronunciar con el último aliento que me quedaba. Mi nana me soltó enseguida y comenzó a disculparse. Por fin pude respirar de alivio, literalmente. Me volteé para ver mi motocicleta, o lo que quedaba de ella, más bien. Guardabarros, el parabrisas, el faro delantero y trasero, retocar el depósito de gasolina, cambiarle el sillín y el amortiguador, hinchar las ruedas, el tubo de escape… Y para acabar, rezar para que, cómo mínimo, el motor funcione y no me toque trabajar como un mecánico que vive con su madre.- Va a ser mi pesadilla. –Suspiré, rascándome la nuca.

Y luego decían que la vida de un chico rico era fácil. ¡JÁ!

-Detrás del esfuerzo hay recompensas, querido. –Me aseguró mi madre, acercándose a mí y colocando una de sus suaves manos en mi hombro derecho. Me lo apretó antes de acercarme a ella en un abrazo. Sonreí antes de corresponderle pasando mi brazo por su cintura.- Cuando lo termines te compraré el casco que quieras. –Me prometió, besando mi cabeza.

-Y podrás llevarme al centro comercial. –Intervino mi nana. Me mordí la lengua antes de voltearle a verla, ahogando una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió como si nada.- Hablo enserio. Serás mi chófer particular. –Me guiñó el ojo y no evité reír.

Reír por no llorar obvio. Supe que tendría que hacerlo, como mínimo, una vez para no sufrir su ira demoníaca. A veces pienso que exagero bastante, pero cuando la veo con su royo de periódico en la mano dispuesta a obligarme, me corrijo de inmediato.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar ese tema para más tarde. –Salvado por el ángel, también llamado mi madre. Ella me volvió a estrechar antes de sonreírme con cariño.- Será mejor que cenemos. Mañana toca madrugar.

Mi nana y yo asentimos antes de salir entre bromas y comentarios acerca de mi futuro fracaso con mi futura moto. Aunque, quién sabía. A lo mejor lograba arreglarla y lucirla antes de acabar el verano. Sí, nenas, cuidado, dentro de poco podréis babear ante mi sexy figura sobre una elegante motocicleta negra o amarilla.

Si lograba saber cómo carajos arreglarla.

.

.

.

.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde, idiota! –Mi nana, con esa energía y ese buenísimo humor de buena mañana, me estiró la sábana sobre la cual dormía, logrando que cayera al suelo dando un grito. Me sobé la cabeza antes de maldecir por lo bajo. Frente a mi estaba mi querida nana, con uno de sus brazos tras ella y una de sus anaranjadas cejas alzadas. Decidme si no hay mejor manera de levantarse.- ¿Sabes qué hora es? –Me preguntó entonces. Me senté sobre el frío suelo y me froté los ojos antes de negar. No hizo falta que la mirara para notar su sonrisa sarcástica.- Te queda media hora para que el timbre toque. –Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos como platos y me alcé de un salto.

-¿¡Por qué no me has…?! –Antes de que terminara de preguntarle casi a gritos, vi como me lanzó toda el agua de una pequeña botella. Abrí los ojos antes de retirarme el agua sobrante. Mi nana me sonrió de nuevo.

-No grites tanto. Tu madre está descansando. –Me recordó mientras yo limpiaba el agua sobrante de mi rostro. No, definitivamente no había otra manera de despertarse.- Ahora corre y comienza a vestirte o llegarás tarde, Lenny. –Canturreó dándome la espalda y trotando hacia la salida de mi habitación.

Suspiré pesadamente antes de soltar un suspiro de pleno cansancio y camino hacia el baño. Sentía un gran cansancio y el cuerpo pesado a pesar de haber caído al suelo y que nana me hubiera empapado el rostro y parte de mi pijama. Aquella noche no había dormido del todo bien. Un confuso sueño me había despertado en plena noche. No recordaba del todo de qué trataba, pero sí el rostro de una niña. O, bueno, parte de su rostro. Era rubia y estaba en una esquina mirando el suelo. Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero no dejaba de golpearme con un cristal. Por más que intentaba buscar la entrada, no había forma de acercarme a ella. Tenía la sensación que había pasado algo antes de que lo último que recordara fuese a ella mirando hacia mi dirección y comenzando a desaparecer. Ahí fue cuando desperté. Me pasé la noche dando vueltas en mi cama intentando recobrar el sueño, pero en vano. Aquél extraño sueño no dejaba de rondar por mi mente y preguntarme quién narices era esa niña.

-¡Allen, veinte minutos!

Suspiré de nuevo cuando escuché a mi nana. Tras despejarme el rostro, había comenzado a alistarme con el uniforme, aunque ahora tenía cierto problemillas con la corbata. No entendía por qué nos obligaban a los chicos vestir con esa ridícula corbata. Era de esperar que la mayoría de nosotros no supiéramos atárnosla. Gruñí al quinto intento. Era misión imposible. La dejé colgada y corrí hacia la cocina, donde mi dulce nana me esperaba con un plato de tortitas sobre mi mesa.

-¿Todavía no sabes atarte una simple corbata? –Nada más tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes del bar, mi nana me sonrió burlona. Le dediqué mi sonrisa más falsa antes de tomar el plato de tortitas y comenzar a degustarla. Las tortitas de banana que hacía mi nana eran de concurso. ¿Cómo podía vivir el resto de la humanidad sin ellas?- Ay, cuando te cases no pienses que tu sexy nana te atará la corbata de tu traje de futuro marido. O cuando te gradúes y te venga en gana vestirte un esmoquin con corbata. O cuando asistas a una boda o a una fiesta. –Continuó sonriendo socarronamente de buena mañana. Rodé los ojos e iba a reclamar con la boca llena cuando los dos escuchamos los pasos de alguien bajar por las escaleras.

Poco después, Leonard Kagamine, o más conocido como padre, cruzó el umbral de la cocina, intentando anudarse la corbata. Le observé mientras terminaba de tragar mi desayuno que todavía estaba en mi boca. Quizás el que tenga ciertos problemillas en hacerme el dichoso y atosigador nudo de corbata venga de familia.

-Buenos días, señor Kagamine. –Mi nana le sonrió a mi padre quien todavía bajo el umbral de la puerta, intentaba anudarse la corbata. Me tomé unos segundos para contemplar a mi padre mientras terminaba las tortitas. Hacía tiempo que había preferido peinar y engominar su cabello rubio hacia un lado, dándole un aspecto de empresario preocupado por su imagen personal. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no eran tan claros y brillantes como los de mamá. Su rostro, con sus 40 años cumplidos, se negaba a que las arrugas le dieran un aspecto más viejo. Su piel en general era pálida y en su rostro tampoco quedaba siquiera su barba. Aunque sí un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo derecho.- ¿Quiere que le prepare el café? –Mi nana dejó de atenderme y se acercó hacia la encimera, donde la cafetera estaba lista para ser usada.

-Sí, pero que sean dos. Lily está apunto de bajar. –Avisó justo en el momento en que mi madre apareció como si hubiera sido reclamada. Se hizo cueco entre el marco de la puerta y el cuerpo de mi padre, que acaparaba la puerta al completo. Venía con un moño sobre su cabeza y su pijama de dos piezas en donde venían dibujadas varios planetas sobre un fondo rosa y morado. Recordaba que fue un regalo de alguna mujer muy amiga suya, creo.

-Buenos días, familia. –Saludó risueña, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse.- ¿Quieres que te ayude, cielo? –Preguntó mamá, pero yo estaba demasiado centrado en la hora y en terminarme el desayuno a tiempo. Tan solo me quedaba un trozo de tortita.

-Me encantaría. –Escuché a mi padre contestarle justo cuando terminé de tragar mi último trozo y dejar el plato sobre el bar. Tragué a duras penas y terminé también mi jugo de banana en el momento en que mi madre suspiró.

-Le hablaba a Len. Antes me has dicho que no necesitabas de mi ayuda. –Miré a mi madre, quien fulminaba a mi padre. Yo dejé el vaso junto al plato sin entender aún por qué había ofrecido su ayuda. Mi padre suspiró de frustración antes de rendirse con su corbata y tomar de mala gana la taza de café que le ofreció mi nana y abandonar la cocina.

-¿Ayuda en qué? –Pregunté entonces, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Mi madre entonces volvió la vista a mí y me sonrió ampliamente señalando la corbata.- Oh. –Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.- Por favor.

Entonces mi madre se acercó y comenzó a ajustarme la corbata. No sé qué clase de poderes tienen las madres. Encuentra las cosas en menos de lo que canta un gallo después de que hubieras buscado por cada rincón de la casa durante dos horas, saben lo que te ocurre con escanearte con la mirada, saben cuándo has suspendido o te has metido en un lío sin necesidad de mediar palabra pero sí la mirada letal y atan los nudos de la corbata de manera que lo ves sencillo.

-¿Ves? No es tan complicado. –Mi madre arrugó su nariz en una sonrisa antes de revolverme el cabello como acostumbraba hacer. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de alzarme de mi taburete y dejar el plato y vaso en el lavavajillas. Mi nana seguía pendiente de la cafetera, que aún seguía preparando el café de mi madre.

\- ¿Mi querida nana todavía no se sabe manejar con la nuevas tecnologías? –La molesté con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro. Ella me miró de reojo, aunque pude notar que me dedicaba su mirada más fulminante.

-Calla, niño. ¿No ves, que está casi hecho? –Me contestó, alzando su mentón y con la mirada atenta a la cafetera. Ambos nos quedamos mirándola durante unos segundos antes de que un pequeño botón rojo se encendiera.- ¡Mira, listo! –Canturreó antes de extraer la cafetera del aparato y verter el líquido marrón en una taza. Acto seguido añadió la leche y puso tres cucharadillas de azúcar, como le gustaba a mamá.- Oye, Lenny, cielo, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? –Preguntó mi nana. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

¡Las clases!

-Ups, pues te quedan diez minutos. –Escuché a mi madre y me volteé a mirarla, rezando porque hubiera dicho aquella aproximación por decir algo y no fuera real. Pero cuando la vi con su móvil en la mano y su mirada sobre mí, maldecí mi existencia.

-¡No llego! –Exclamé entonces, saliendo a cuatro patas de la cocina y subiendo de dos en dos hacia mi habitación. Cogí mi mochila y mi móvil con la misma rapidez en que volví a bajar las escaleras. En la entrada, me coloqué las zapatillas entre tropezones.

Si llegaba tarde a matemáticas conociendo el humor de perros de la señorita Kasane, ya podía prepararme para quedarme toda la hora en el pasillo. Bueno, no es que prefiriera esa opción antes de pasar toda la hora soportando las interminables horas con sus constantes parloteos acerca de matemáticas ya bien muertos y sus descubrimientos aburridos e incomprensibles, pero sabía que aquella vez teniendo a Rin a mi lado, podía entretenerme molestándola.

-Lenny, ¿quieres que papá te lleve? –Cuando entré en el salón listo para despedirme, mi madre me sorprendió con esa pregunta.

-¿¡Qué?! –Mi padre y yo nos miramos de inmediato. Él había dejado su taza vacía sobre la mesita del salón y había estado entretenido con su móvil (quizás buscando algún tutorial para arreglar su corbata.). Pero supe que cuando mi madre propuso aquella idea, se había quedado tan o más sorprendido que yo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con mi padre a solas. No habíamos compartido una relación normal de padre e hijo desde… eh… quizás desde hace un año, cuando empezó aquella estúpida competencia entre su empresa y la otra que no llego a recordar su dichoso nombre.

-¡Te quedan ocho minutos! –Me recordó mi nana. Suspiré pesadamente antes de pasarme la mano por mi cabello. Mi padre se alzó y me miró durante unos segundos.

-Vamos, tengo el coche aparcado frente al garaje. –Me habló pasando por mi lado y caminar hacia la entrada donde sobre un pequeño mueble, tomó las llaves de su BMW negro.

-Nos vemos después, cielo. –Se despidió mi madre, acercándose a mí y besándome la frente con cariño. Mi nana me sacó la lengua en su singular manera de despedirse y les sonreí a ambas antes de darme la vuelta y salir de casa detrás de papá.

.

.

.

.

A pie, la distancia que había de mi casa al instituto era de diez minutos y en coche se reducía a cinco si no había ningún problema. En el automóvil estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con el cinturón puesto y los brazos cruzados. Observaba a mi padre de reojo en varias ocasiones. No habíamos mediado palabra desde que entramos al automóvil y la radio era lo único que rompía aquél ambiente. No sabía como entablar algún tipo de conversación con mi padre, pero sí qué tema no iba siquiera a mencionar. La empresa. Su dichosa empresa ya había conseguido que nos alejáramos más y me negaba a hablar sobre ello todavía.

-He… he oído que tu madre y Umiko te han regalado una motocicleta. –Cuando escuché el intento de entablar una conversación civilizada en boca de mi padre, me sorprendí y me alivié a la vez. Por lo menos había sacado un tema que no traía nada malo.

-Sí, o bueno, más bien el esqueleto de una motocicleta. Tengo que arreglarla. –Le contesté con la mirada puesta en la carretera.

-Oh. Si quieres yo puedo devolver esa motocicleta y comprarte otra o… bueno… -Escuché como carraspeó, pero calló de inmediato. Vale, aquella vez sí me volteé a mirarle. ¿Acaso mi padre había sido víctima de alguna absorción extraterrestre y ahora que los alienígenas le habían lavado el cerebro ya no se acordaba de su carácter orgulloso? Porque si es así, les debo una muy grande a los alienígenas responsables de este milagro.

-Podemos arreglarlo los dos. –Propuse antes de pensar lo que acababa de salir de mi boca. Mi padre detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y miré el reloj digital que llevaba incorporado el elegante coche de mi padre. Dos minutos. Miré a mi padre aquella vez, con el codo apoyado en el marco de la ventana y con la mirada sin despegarse de la carretera.

-Me gustaría pero… -Fue bonito mientras duró. Suspiré de frustración antes de soplar mi flequillo y abrir mi boca para continuar su frase.

-… no tengo mucho tiempo libre. –Mi padre calló de inmediato y yo volví a mi ceño fruncido. Sabía que usaría la misma excusa.

El resto de camino se pasó en silencio que en aquél momento agradecí. Sacar ese tema me irritaba. Cuando por fin pensé que comenzaba a preocuparse por recuperar nuestra relación y dejaba caer su faceta orgullosa y su mente empresarial, todo volvió a la realidad. No tenía tiempo para mí. ¡Como si su dichosa empresa de comercialización tuviera vida propia! Cuando el coche volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez frente a las puertas de la institución, me desabroché el cinturón enseguida, cogí mi mochila que había permanecido entre mis piernas y salí de automóvil cerrando la puerta tras de mí, despidiéndome de él por educación.

Entré al edificio justo cuando el timbre tocó. Suspiré de nuevo antes de correr por los pasillos y subir hasta el segundo piso donde estaba mi clase. Cuando llegué y vi como la señorita Kasane encaminaba hacia mi salón recorrí el último fragmento de pasillo y caminé justo detrás de ella. Al cruzar la puerta del salón, ella se volteó con la intención de abrir la puerta, pero me encontró a mí. Escuché como parte del salón soltó una risa ante mi peculiar aparición. Kasane me miró arqueando una ceja y yo sonreí nervioso, rascándome la nuca. Menuda manera de empezar las clases.

-Ve y tome asiento, Kagamine. De gracias de que haya entrado detrás de mí y no le hubiera sacado de nuevo al pasillo. –Me sonrió forzadamente antes de asintiera tragando duro y encaminara hacia mi asiento.

Mi querida Rin no me dirigió siquiera la mirada. Sonreí con picardía antes de sentarme sobre mi silla y abrir una de las ventanas para que el aire corriera. Saqué el material antes de dejar la mochila en el suelo. Miré a Rin.

-No me has dicho 'hola'. –Le susurré por lo bajo, apoyando mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano y no perder de vista su bonito rostro de perfil. Amplié mi sonrisa cuando noté como alzó su barbilla en signo de orgullo. Miré como Kasane anunciaba la página que íbamos ha estudiar y comenzaba a apuntar sobre la negra pintura de la pizarra fórmulas matemáticas en las que se mezclaban letras y números.- Después de esta clase toca biología, no creas que te vas a librar. –Le dije de nuevo, y a pesar de que no volvió a dirigirme la mirada ni me habló supe que bastaron esas palabras para ponerla nerviosa.

.

.

.

.

Y por fin el timbre, ese tedioso chisme que sonaba después de lo que parecían décadas, detuvo la explicación del las ecuaciones en las cuales se mezclaban (a santo de qué) número y letras. Suspiré de alivio cuando la señorita Kasane recogió sus cosas recordando la tarea para mañana y salió del salón. Me volteé para apoyar mi espalda en la pared y observar de nuevo a mi compañera, quien había permanecido toda la clase tomando apuntes y hacer de tono excepto mirarme. Aunque es obvio que la pillé dos veces mirándome de reojo. Claro, nadie podía despegarse de la belleza natural de Allen Kagamine.

-¡Eh, tú, cabeza de banana! –Antes de que pudiera seguir dándole vueltas a lo guapo que podría llegar a ser cuando creciera, la voz del idiota de mi primo me trajo a la dura realidad. Volteé mi rostro hacia atrás, donde a dos filas de distancia, mi amado primo Rinto estaba sentado junto a Kaito. Ellos dos comenzaron a poner morros y muecas raras respecto a lo que se supone que sentía hacia mi compañera de sitio (quien por cierto, seguía sin inmutarse). Tomé aire e intenté controlar el gran impulso de saltar de mi silla y lanzarme sobre esos dos desgraciados. Pero ante mi mirada letal, no pararon. Es más, a la causa se sumó Yuma, quien al ver a los dos idiotas de mis amigos, no evitó unirse.

Definitivamente, enemigos no me hacían falta.

-Eh, panda de idiotas, ¿qué carajos estáis haciendo? –La voz de Miki detuvo de inmediato las estúpidas muecas de Yuma, Rinto y Kaito. Los tres carraspearon y miraron hacia otro lado, queriendo inútilmente, hacerse los inocentes. Pero el rostro que no tenía precio fue el de Yuma, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo e intentando aparentar no haber echo nada. Miré a mi salvadora, que pestañeaba en dirección Yuma mientras observaba divertida la escena. Vi que su mesa estaba bastante distanciada de la de Maika.

Volví a mirar a mi querida rubia. No había apartado su mirada de lo que sea que estaba haciendo. La tapa de su carpeta estaba elevada de tal manera que creaba una frontera entre mi mirada y lo que había detrás. Ella permanecía con su increíble mirada puesta en lo que tenía tras esa dichosa frontera de cartón frágil y a veces corregía o escribía o dibujaba o tachaba algo con su lápiz. Antes de que comenzara a molestarla de nuevo, Sweet Annie entró agitada al salón y Rin de inmediato bajó la tapa de su libreta, cubriendo su secreto.

-Disculpen, una madre me retardó por teléfono. –Nos sonrió ampliamente antes de dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa que compartían todos los profesores.- Bien, niños y niñas, hoy vamos a poner en práctica la teoría. –Nos avisó. Fruncí el ceño extrañado y no evité mirar a mis mejores amigas, que me devolvieron la mirada confundidos.- Sí, practicar la teoría. –Annie entonces apartó sus cosas de la mesa y la arrastró hasta posicionarla a escasos centímetros de la pizarra y frente a nosotros. Se acercó a su bolsa y extrajo dos vasos de plástico y los colocó sobre la mesa. Vale, esto comenzaba a extrañarme bastante. Sonrió satisfecha ante su trabajo antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia nosotros.- Esta vez nos vamos a saltar los temas que sigue el libro y vamos a tratar el tema de las relaciones que surgen entre dos personas. Lo que viene a ser ligar y tratar de conseguir que la persona que queremos caiga rendido a nuestros pies. –Oh, interesante. Miré a Rin, quien no perdía de vista a nuestra profesora. Quizás esta clase me sirva para algo.- Vamos a representar varias escenas donde ustedes serán los protagonistas. Ahora necesito voluntarios para participar. –Volteé mi rostro para ver al resto de mi salón. Nadie había alzado el brazo.- Veo que hay mucha gente que se presenta voluntario. –Comentó sarcástica antes de poner sus brazos en jarra. Pero antes de que ella abriera la boca, la mano de mi compañera se alzó de inmediato. Sorprendido, me volteé para observarla. Sonreía de lado con la mano alzada.- ¡Oh, muy bien, señorita Sakine! –Annie amplió su sonrisa e invitó a mi querida rubia junto a ella.- Ahora necesi… -Esa vez fui yo quien alzó la mano sin dejar que acabara. Sweet abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mi acto voluntario (jamás me había ofrecido a actos voluntariamente) pero sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.- Veo que comienza a mostrar interés por mi asignatura, Kagamine. –Le dediqué mi sonrisa más simpática antes de alzarme y acercarme a mi rubia.

Lo que me pilló desprevenido es que me sonriera y alzara su mentón, orgullosa. Pero no crean que me dejé, le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa juguetona antes de pararme a su lado.

-Veo que te entusiasma la idea de aprender el tema del ligue conmigo, mi rubia. –Mi comentario malévolo no podía desaparecer teniendo esta situación presente. Ella arqueó una ceja mirándome, pero sin perder su sonrisa orgullosa.

Joder, como me gustaba que me retara de aquella manera.

-¡Bien! Kagamine, Sakine, tomen los vasos. –Annie nos señaló la mesa del profesor y mi rubia y yo tomamos los dos vasos de plástico a la vez.- Ambos se han conocido en una fiesta y ahora, Kagamine, será el chico el cual se ha fijado en la señorita Sakine y ahora pretende ligar con ella. Lo parezca o no, el tema del ligue forma parte del tema que estamos dando. Forma parte de nuestra naturaleza humana buscar a nuestra media naranja y… diciéndolo de un modo que no malpienses, aunque lo dudo, prosperar nuestra especie. –El salón casi al completo soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas, incluyéndome. Annie rodó los ojos, pero no dejó de sonreír.- Volviendo al tema, el señorito Kagamine tratará de ligarse a la señorita Sakine. Tendrá que hacer uso de todas sus armas de seducción…

-Que no son pocas. –No pude evitar añadir, sacando más carcajadas a mis compañeros. Sobretodo a los idiotas de mis amigos.

-… e intentará atraer a la joven. Pero supongo que la señorita Sakine no se lo pondrá fácil, ¿verdad? –Y entonces mi dulce y querida rubia negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con inocencia. No sé por qué, pero intuí que lo que fuera que mi rubia tenía en mente, estaría relacionado con el mensaje de ayer.- Bien, ya pueden comenzar. –Annie se alejó de nuestros y tomó asiento en el sitio de Rin.

Mi querida rubia me miró de nuevo, queriendo que empezara. Toda el aula quedó en silencio, esperando nuestra pequeña obra.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Te diviertes en una fiesta llena de mortales? –Pregunté, dedicándole mi sonrisa más sexy mientras observaba como se formó en su rostro una mueca de curiosidad ante mi pregunta, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-¿Fiesta de mortales?

-Oh, ¿qué acaso no eres un ángel? –Me hice el sorprendido. Escuché satisfecho como la mayoría de chicas suspiraron ante mi halago y observé como mi querida rubia se sonrojó levemente.

-Mira por donde, podría serlo si con ello me libro de hablar con rubios mortales tan ilusos como tú. –Si mi boca no se desprendía de mi rostro, sería de milagro. Las risas de mis compañeros no tardaron en aparecer y con ellas, los típicos _uuuuh_ cuando alguien te ha dejado sin palabras. Como en mi caso. Rin me sonrió satisfecha antes de voltearse y darme la espalda, siguiendo con el rol.

Pero la manera en que me dejo todavía sin respuesta, me dijo que esta lucha para conseguir el ligue iba a ser larga.

Pero, ¿a quién engañaría diciendo que no me lo iba a pasar bien? Cuidado, Rin Sakine, este sexy bombón rubio no se dará por vencido. Guardaba bastantes ases en la manga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Contando los huesos de nuestro cuerpo más los dientes hacen un total de 238 huesos, que algunas personas no lo aceptan como tal, pero yo los añado por si acaso.**

**7.198 palabras y 24 páginas en el Word. Me siento orgullosa. **

**RONDA DE PREGUNTAS. [Comienzo a aficionarme a esto. (?)] ¿Qué os ha parecido el comportamiento del padre de Len? ¿De quién será esa empresa? ¿Qué más razones hay para el alejamiento de padre e hijo? ¿Qué escondía Rin? ¿Cómo se las arreglará Leon para atarse la corbata? ¿Por qué Len no está seduciéndome a mí? ¿Qué será de la nueva 'motocicleta' de Len? ¿Logragrá arreglarla o se rendirá? ¿Por qué Leon se volvió así de orgulloso? ¿Desde cuándo Umiko, la nana de Len, no sabe utilizar una cafetera? ¿Por qué no existen las galletas de banana en mi pueblo? ¿Por qué Rin se ve una chica dura ante Len? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**

**¡Hooooooooola, gentecilla de mi vida! ¿Qué tal lo están pasando? ¡Espero que bien! Y si no, que pronto lo pasen bien. Que ya es comienzo de semana. **

**Ja. **

**Ja. **

**Ja. **

**Mátenme. **

**Odio los lunes. ¿Vosotros no? Es el primer día de la semana y yo la comienzo con la clase de Literatura Castellana. Una tortura. :'C PERO MIRO EL LADO POSITIVO SIEMPRE. Solo me queda una semana para verano. Una semana cargadísima de exámenes, pero una semana. Dios, cuando llegue el viernes, pienso montar una fiesta. Están todos invitados. (?)**

**Hoy que justo tenía de qué hablar acerca de mis fics, el tiempo no me lo permite. Son las 10 y treinta minutos de la noche y todavía estoy terminando un trabajo. Sí, soy única en el mundo. Me acordé cerca de las 8 de la tarde y de milagro. Si no, ya me pueden imaginar a la 1 de la mañana empezando la tarea. Yo y mi memoria de pez somos inigualables. **

**BUENO, supongo que todo lo que tenga que deciros (que espero no se me olviden), lo escribiré en el próximo capítulo de **_**Los Protegidos**_**. Sí, amores míos, lo he re-subido. Para todos aquellos que se acaban de percatar. (?) No ha tenido el mismo éxito que antes, pero no me rindo. ¡YA SABEN! Muestren mi obra entre sus familiares, amistades, vecinos, desconocidos, no tan desconocidos… (?) **

**Vale, me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado. **

**Ya conocen lo de siempre. BILLOOONES de gracias a todas vosotras y vosotros que me han seguido en cada capítulo de cada fic. Al que me comenta, quien me da favorito, quien me sigue y también a quien me lee. No sé cómo agradecéroslo. Enserio, me da igual lo pesada que resulte parecer, pero sin vosotros ni vosotras no estaría ahora escribiendo esto. GRACIAS. **

**EH, no olviden mandar sus presiosos y perfectos reviews. SON LA AYUDA PARA SALVAR LA PLANTACIÓN DE NARANJAS Y BANANAS DE RIN Y LEN. D: No ignoren, jo. Ellos os necesitan. **

**¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita, gentecilla, y los estudios menos letales! **

**MAISA.- **


	6. Chapter 6

**ROMEO&amp;CINDERELLA.**

**.**

_ Detrás de cada insulto se esconde un sentimiento de amo... ¡Nah! Eso es para los cursis._

**.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Ni ****_Vocaloid_**** Ni ****_Utau_**** ni derivados me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores y dueños. Únicamente he creado la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**...**

— Vaya, quizás confundí al dominio con el ángel.

— Y, viéndote más de cerca, quizás yo esté hablando con un shota de los buenos. ¿Te presto una falda monísima que me compré ayer?

— Y también el top, quizás de lo plana que eres, me llegue justo y todo.

Apreté con fuerza el vaso de plástico que tenía en mis manos aún, clavando mis uñas en él y atravesando el material. Escuchaba los intentos de contener la risa de mis compañeros y sentía la mirada de sorpresa de mi mejor amiga, pero no prestaba atención suficiente. En ese momento, deseé lanzar al idiota de Len por la ventana y disfrutar de su caída en primer fila. ¿¡Plana yo?! ¿¡Qué puñetas se había creído ese estúpido shota para asegurar que no tengo pecho?! Tomé una gran calada de aire por la nariz, intentando controlar mi rabia ante la sonrisa de superación del idiota de mi nuevo y burro compañero.

— Podrías venir a mi casa... —Hablé de nuevo, intentando sonreír de la forma más divertida posible e intentando que no se notara (algo imposible puesto que el vaso de plástico era la prueba) que lo de plana me había llegado. El muy idiota abrió la bocaza para hablar, pero alcé la mano para acallarlo y añadir:— si los animales estuvieran admitidos. —Arrugué mi nariz en una 'inocente' sonrisilla antes de bajar mi mano lentamente y hacerle asegurar a Len que estaba K.O. De nuevo, se produjo una ola de carcajada y de reojo, pude ver a nuestra profesora absuelta en nuestra 'demostración de cómo atraer al género opuesto', con una divertida sonrisa. Quizás pudiera chantajear y conseguir que me subiera la nota. Puse mi atención de nuevo en Len, frente a mí, que tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y un leve, casi imposible de notar, sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡JÁ! ¿Quién era la ama ahora?

— ¿Y cómo es posible que vivas ahí? —Me contradijo entonces, volviendo a su estúpida y ridícula sonrisa torcida, que deseé quitarle a tortazos limpios. ¿¡Por qué no se había callado?!

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, pero pronto volví a sonreirle también, lista para mi siguiente paso, que esperé (y recé y deseé), que fuera el definitivo, pues se me estaban acabando las ideas y me negaba a quedar mal. ¡Le tenía que devolver lo de ayer! ¡Se lo tendría que pensar antes de volver a tocarme el culo!

— Porque no soy un animal. —Aquella vez, armándome de valor, puse mi mirada más sexy (sí, tengo la mirada sexy) antes de acercarme a él hasta que, como siempre, entre nosotros quedaba un paso de distancia. Él arqueó una ceja y sabía que no se lo esperó. De fondo, los murmurllos de mis compañeros y las miradas de curiosidad—. Aunque depende del sitio. En unos lugares de casa soy menos animal y en otras... —Amplié mi sonrisa cuando noté de nuevo como se sonrojaba después de que su mente, como el del resto y el mío propio, malpensó (adolescencia al poder)—. Una tigresa. —Acabé, admirando muy satisfecha el rostro pintarrajeado de rojo de Len. En estas ocasiones, maldecía no poder sacar el móvil y echar una foto.

— Grrr. —Escuché como uno de mis compañeros emitó el ruido de una tigresa y, poco después, todos comenzaron a reír, aunque durante poco.

— ¡Esto se está subiendo de tono! —Habló nuestra profesora, alzándose de golpe de mi asiento para colocarse frente a nosotros—. Vuelvan a sus asientos, saldrán otros dos a demostrar como se liga de verdad. —Avisó, arqueando una de sus cejas, pero sin dejar su sonrisa de lado—. Pero me ha gustado como ha terminado, Kagamine. —Me halagó, guiñandome el ojo. Yo arrugué mi nariz antes devolverle el vaso maltratado y volver a mi asiento.

— Iba a devolvérsela. —Fanfurró Len, pero pronto volvió también a su asiento.

Yo me detuve unos segundos para observarle mientras la señora Sweet escogía otra pareja. Había apoyado su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y me mostraba su mejor rostro de perfil. Miraba hacia delante, con su rebolotado flequillo que deseé por un momento acariciar con mis dedos, sus claros y azules ojos, su perfilada nariz que me tentaba a pasar un dedo por el, sus finos y delicados labios que formaban una pequeña sonrisa divertida que quise molde... _¡STOP, RIN, STOP!_ Y como si me hubieran dado un tortazo, abrí mis ojos y sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza. ¿¡En qué puñetas estaba pensando?!

— Parece que la tigresa tiene hambre. —Escuché su cantarina voz y volví a mirar aquellos azules ojos, ahora puestos en los míos. Me sonrojé levemente al ser descubierta.

— Cierra el pico, shota toca-culos. —Murmuré casi automáticamente, volteando mi rostro hacia delante y cruzandome de brazos.

— Reconoce que te gustó que...

— ¡Mentiroso shota pervertido! —Grité en un susurro, para evitar que la señora Sweet me escuchara, antes de empezar a golpearle el brazo con mi puño, sonrojada otra vez.

Aunque por desgracia, al segundo golpe, Len lo logró detener y su mano rodeó mi puño y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, tiró de mí hasta tenerme tan cerca, que nuestras narices estaban a milímetros de rozarse. Volví a sonrojarme al tenerle tan cerca. Veía con más claridad sus profundos ojos, su rostro blanquecino, la curvatura de su increíble sonrisa y su fina y pequeña nariz. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y sentía como que podría salirse en cualquier momento.

— No te quedaría mal lo de 'tigresa Rin', aunque prefiero llamarte rubia. —Me susurró antes de devolverme a mi asiento con suavidad y guiñarme un ojo.

Podría decir que, prácticamente, me salía humor por las orejas, pero apenas se acercaría a lo que quería expresar con palabras. ¡Ese maldito shota me había echo sonrojar otra vez! ¿¡Qué puñetas me pasaba?!

— Vale, aclarado por fin sus dudas —la voz de Ann me obligó a alzar la mirada hacia ella. En el centro, donde Len y yo habíamos permanecido parados momentos antes, ahora se encontraban Maika y Yuma. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver a esa desgraciada junto a Yuma—, empezemos con otra pareja. Ahora, ustedes dos deberán de imaginar que están en...

Dejé de prestar atención a Ann para, de reojo, mirar a mi mejor amiga. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y miraba fijamente a algunos de los dos. Arqueé una ceja cuando, momentos después, me devolvió la mirada. Nuestra amistad, de más de 10 años, era tan fuerte, que sólo hacia falta mover los labios y mirarnos para entendernos. Yo miré a Yuma y Maika durante unos escasos segundos antes de volver a Miki. _¿Celosa? _le pregunté, moviendo los labios, para molestarla un poquito. Ella abrió sus rojizos ojos antes de, sin que nadie se enterara, sacarme el dedo. Yo me mordí el labio para evitar que una carcajada saliera de mi boca.

— Atención, que empezamos y quiero veros atentos. —Y con aquello último, la clase se consumió en un absoluto silencio y aquella peculiar muestra de 'como ligar' comenzó. Aunque apenas y pude prestar atención por cierto rubio que había estado observándome, mandandome mensajitos discretamente y golpeando mi brazo con un lápiz durante toda aquella larga clase.

.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Has visto como aquella ridícula tipa le abrió el botón de la camisa de Yuma?! —Volvió a preguntarme Miki por quinta vez, apoyándose con fuerza sobre la taquilla que estaba junto a la mía.

La clase de biología había sido, en el momento en que comenzó aquella actividad, algo subido de tono. Nadie había esperado que Maika fuera un as en cuanto a ligar sin hacer uso de su cuerpo. En menos de tres minutos, había hecho sonrojar a Yuma, había conseguido su número, desabotonarle un botón de la camisa y estuvieron a punto de besarse si no hubiera sido por Ann, quien intervino justo a tiempo. Fue increíble lo de Maika, tuve que admitir, a pesar de que aquella desgraciada me caía mal; pero también lo fue Miki, que en algunos momentos clave de la actividad, decidió tirar su libreta 'sin querer' al suelo con la máxima fuerza posible para que hiciera ruido y así interrumpir la clase.

Por más que lo negara cuando yo le preguntaba, sabía perfectamente que estaba algo celosa y que, por fin, la 'indomable' Miki Kamui, sentía algo por Yuma; algo fuerte. Quise decírselo, pero me interrumpía para criticar a Maika. Debía de admitir que tampoco me molestaba que la criticara, es más, apoyaba sus insultos y comentarios.

— Miki...

— ¡No, espera! ¿¡Y cuando casi se besan?! ¡Esa maldita cerda se ha pasado de la raya! ¡Acabaré con ella! —Volvió a interrumpirme, gesticulando con sus brazos. Yo rodeé los ojos sonriendo antes de dejar algunos libros en mi taquilla. El receso había terminado y ahora nos tocaba música, la mejor, sin duda alguna, asignatura—. ¡Si no fuera porque estornudé con fuerza, esos dos hubieran acabado en el armario del conserje dándose el lote! —Aseguró, con una irritación en su voz. Observé de reojo cómo se despeinaba con ambas manos y farfullaba entre dientes.

"_Conque no te gustaba, eh..._"

Me mordí el labio para evitar que alguna carcajada saliera de mi. Ver a Miki muerta de celos era una pequeña recompensación por todas las trastadas que me hizo pasar de pequeña.

— Quizás lo estén ahora, terminando su ronda antes de ir a música. —Hablé en broma, aprovechando la fama de Maika, tras cerrar mi taquilla y poner rumbo junto a Miki hacia la sala de música. Pero Miki se detuvo al oír mis palabras y vi de reojo cómo su rostro perdió todo su color en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me di cuenta de que no debí decirle aquello. Me volteé para observarla, tragando duro al ver su pálido rostro—. Miki, es bro...

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Esa cerda se ha llevado a más tíos al armario que se ha cambiado de calcetín! —Casi gritó, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus hombros. Noté cómo algunos compañeros nos miraban curiosos—. Ahora mismo estarían dándole en el armario, y la maldita y repugnante Maika le estaría acariciando el pecho de mi Yuma, le habría quitando su maldita pero bonita go y le estaría paseando sus repugnantes manos por su cabello mientras le mete la lengua por su boca y...

Cubrí su boca con mi mano para que dejara de describir semejante escena, y antes de que protestara, la obligé a seguir el camino entre mis maldiciones. No la solté hasta llegar al pasillo del aula de música. Varios de nuestros compañeros y compañeras estaban esperando a la señora Minamoto y di gracias. Estaba segura de que delante de ellos Miki no soltaría ninguna idiotez en alto.

Cuando solté a Miki, vi que miraba decaída hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Yo tomé aire antes de hablar.

— Lo que te he dicho era broma, Miki. —Le aseguré y ella volvió a mirarme. Yo le sonreí—. Te gusta Yuma, pillina. —Le dije y fui testigo de cómo el color rojo se apoderaba con más fuerza. Ella abrió la boca para discutirlo cuando la interrumpí de nuevo, interpretando con el paino alguna melodía romántica—: Has dicho textualmente: "le estaría acariciando el pecho de mi Yuma" —Amplié mi sonrisa cuando Miki se convirtió en todo un tomate con piernas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿¡Dónde sacas semejantes declaraciones?! ¡Nada es real sin pruebas! —Comenzó a decir tan rápido que apenas pude entender algo.

Rodé los ojos, pero no evité sonreír.

—_ Love is in the air, nanananaaa_. —Canturreé sin evitarlo, consiguiendo que a mi mejor amiga le saliera humo de las orejas.

Sabía que iba a replicar, pero justo llegó la señora Minamoto y nos abrió el aula, dejándonos paso. Oí a Miki maldecir entre dientes antes de entrar detrás de mí.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Una obra para el fin de curso? —Pregunté boquiabierta después de que la señora Minamoto, a veinte minutos de acabar la clase, nos diera aquella noticia.

— Así es. —Sonrió ampliamente, dejando sus delicadas manos de violinista sobre la mesa. Toda la clase estaba en silencio. Incluso Len, quien estaba detrás de mí, había dejado de golpear mi silla para atender al 100% a la señora Minamoto—. Lo he estado pensando y creo que es una gran idea. Ustedes están cursando el último año de secundaria y sería una nueva forma de despedir, tanto este año, como las clases. —Bajo sus rosados ojos, su sonrisa se amplió—. Tengo varias propuestas que podríamos comentar ahora y, si da tiempo, elegir los personajes.

Un pequeño murmullo reinó en el aula, pero pronto comenzó disminuir; la señora Minamoto se había alzado y escribía en una de las pizarras que había tras ella.

_"Romeo y Julieta"_

_"Servant of Evil"_

_"La sirenita"_

_"Alluring Secret"_

_"Synchronicity"_

Pestañeé varias veces al ver la increíble lista que había elegido nuestra profesora. Miré a Miki, quien también se vio sorprendida por ello. Las cinco obras que la señora Minamoto había escogido tenían cierto punto de dificultad; sin embargo, eran muy conocidas y se habían representado miles de veces, lo que suponía una gran ventaja puesto que si lo hacíamos mal, lo podríamos comparar con otras representaciones (las peores, obvio) y así no sentirnos tan fracasados.

— _Servant of Evil_ o _Alluring Secret_. —Le oí decir a mi mejor amiga. Sonreí ampliamente antes de chocar nuestros puños. Me había leído la mente, y esperaba que el resto también.

— No estarías mal de sirenita, rubia. —Borré de inmediato mi sonrisa y rodé los ojos antes de voltear mi rostro hacia Len, quien estaba inclinado hacia mí.

— Tú tampoco lo estarías. —Le contesté, sonriéndole con clara ironía.

— ¿Lo dices para verme sin camisa? Porque si es así, esta tarde no creo que estén mis... —Empujé su cara hacia atrás, notando otra vez cómo el calor se subía a mi rostro. Soltó una risa antes de volver a inclinarse—. Era broma, mi querida rubia. —Yo le sonreí con una clara falsedad antes de enseñarle el dedo y voltearme de nuevo, con las mejillas encendidas.

Tercera vez que me sacaba los colores en lo que llevabamos de día y no sabía con qué relacionarlo.

...

**JEEEEEEY, babys, ¿quién me echaba de meno...? *se agacha antes de que una lata de refresco le de en la cara*, ¡veo que mucha gente! Yo también os quiero mucho. *insertar aquí corazones de colores*(?)**

**VALE, SÍ, he tardado 4 mese... (Ladoinsufrible: Seis meses tirando a siete.) bueno, eso, un periodo de tiempo bastante prolongado e imposible de perdonar, PERO HE VUELTO. Y eso importa, creo. (?) **

**Y sé que también este capítulo es corto para los pedazo de textos que escribo, pero aún así, HAY QUE JODERSE PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO NI PARA RESPIRA...**

**Perdón, se me va la pinza. Esta semana llevo acostándome bastante tarde porque preparatoria ES UN INFIERNO Y VOY A LLORAR. Y escribo desde el blog de notas de mi móvil porque me es imposible coger el ordenador. **

**Y seguiría hablando de mi vida, pero como sé que os da igual, UNA ÚLTIMA COSA: graaacias, graaacias a ustedes, enserio, por sus reviews, por seguir esta locura de fic, por darle favorito y practicamente, por todo. ¡NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ DE NO SER POR USTEDES! **

**Y si llegaste hasta aquí... subí un nuevo capítulo de Spice! Y mi Wattpad es (arroba)Maaisa06 (?) Estoy por trabajar como publicitaria, no vean como meto publicidad cuando menos se los esperan, JAJAJAJAJAJJAno. **

**¡Que la vida os sea bonita y no olviden leer ni divertirse haciéndolo! **

**MAISA.-**


End file.
